A Tomb of Webs
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Lara Croft used to believe that all the stories that her father told her as a child were just that, stories. That the supernatural, curses, gods, demons, and monsters were the stuff of legends and myth. But Lara soon discovers that their may have been not only a grain of truth is such tales, but they were the tip of the iceberg. And she's not the only one interested in them either.
1. Chapter 1

So this will be a Spider-man story crossed over with Tomb Raider, the rebooted series specifically with a few elements from previous timelines thrown in. This will pick up shortly before the events of the first game and will go on until I think the story has ran it's course and end it. So will that mean that certain events in the games and comic series based on the games will go down differently because of Peter's presence, eh yes and no.

Now as for whether or not Peter as powers, yes and how he got them will be revealed and how he came to be in Trinity's service as time goes on, mainly during the events of the first game.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

There are times that Peter thinks that he's perhaps a little too nice, that he does favors a little too easily, that he dosent demand enough for his hard work. Perhaps that's ture and Peter always swears that he wont be so easy to either persuade or he wont be as forgiving as before.

 _'But then my guilt complex and sucker like personality kicks in and I'm suddenly bending over backwards to appease people...'_ Peter thought with a tired sigh as he sat in a cab that was currently racing acorss the Syndey Harbor bridge.

Beside Peter was a large blkack duffle bag and a backpack filled with the essential items that he'll need for the expedition that he volunteered for. Cltohes, tolietries, a few broken down guns, ammunition, some knives, his uniform, a few files of the various crew members that'll be on the ship used for the expedition and a laptop for him to screw around on during the voyage.

The simple everyday kind of stuff a man cursed by an ancient Egyptian deity needs.

 _'Though I'm not sure why I'm being sent on this thing'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he gazed out the window to see the port that the ship, Endurance, was docked at _'I'm a expert in Anceint Egyptian mythology and culture, not East Asia. They should have sent Martin for this instead. Plus he actually has more connections out here then me'_

And Peter voiced such reasons on why he shouldn't be sent on this trip to Trinity's High Council, but he was assured that his 'gifts' would prove useful.

' _Yeah, useful waste of time'_ Peter thought dryly as he saw that his ride was nearing the entrance to the port.

After a few minutes of navigating the docks, the taxi finally came upon the Endurance. Peter gave the vessel a quick once over before he gestured for the driver to stop.

"Thanks for the lift" Peter said as he got out.

"Welcome mate, have a safe trip" the driver responded as he watched Peter remove his bags from the backseat before clsoing the door.

Peter tapped the taxi's top before he began to make his way towards the ship. They were prepairng to depart soon based on how urgently everyone was moving. Peter adjusted the grip on his duffle bag while he slung his backpack on and slwoly made his way towards the ramp that led up into the ship. Peter scanned the small group of crew getting on for the man his contact.

"Where are you, where are you, where are you?" Peter said to himself as he scanned the crowd for the face of the man he needed to meet to get on the ship.

"You lost?" a woman's voice spoke up behind Peter.

Peter glanced over his shoulder to see a young attarcive woman with a mixed heirtage that Peter could confidently say was Japanese. She was also dressed in what he figured had to be the latest fashion trend given how expensive the jacket she wore looked. She wasn't very tall, perhaps only 5'5 to Peter's 5'11. She held a rather expensive looking camera in her hands and Peter noticed that it was recording.

Peter blinked at her before he nodded slowly as he turned his body towards her "Uh yeah, I'm uh looking for a mister Wilt"

"Oh your his freind?" the woman said with a grin "He mentioned that a freind of his would be coming with us"

"Well, that's me!" Peter said with a laugh while thinking ' _It can't be this easy... could it?'_

Though given how some things went in the past, Peter wouldnt be against it if it was.

The woman nodded as she pointed towards the bow of the ship "Wilt's helping some dockhands with he lines up there, I can let you on and then go let him know your here"

"Thanks I appreciate it miss...?" Peter trailed off as he waited for a name even though he knew who she was the moment he saw her.

Samantha Nishimura, daughter of Hisao Nishimura, one of Japan's wealthiest and most successful businessmen. Attended and graduated The University of London with a degree in filmography, editing, and directing and was the best friend to the woman he was sent to watch.

"Oh, I'm Sam" she said with a chuckle as she held her hand out for Peter to take "I handle the actual documenting for this thing. Filming, editing, all that jazz"

"Cool" Peter said as he took her hand and carefully shook it, wouldn't do for him to accidently crush the thing by accident.

"And you are?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm uh Peter, Peter Parker" he said with a sheepish grin "I uh, I'm good with stuff"

"Oh, like hat?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Uh mechanical stuff, chemistry stuff, and uh other stuff" Peter said as he adjusted the grip on his bag.

"What, you some kind of scientist?" Sam asked with a snort.

"Not officially, but yeah I dabble" Peter said with a shrug.

"Like mad scientist dabble?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's go with that" Peter said with nod.

The two laughed at that as Sam gestured for Peter to follow her to the check in "So mister Parker, what brought you all the way out here to join us on a voyage in search of the long lost civilization of Yamatai?"

"Wilt said it'd be fun and I've been dabbling in East Asian culture and studies recently. Thought this would be a good learning experience and help with my studies" Peter said as he eyed the vessel ' _Surprised Croft could afford a vessel this big for such a expedition. Not many captains are willing to waste the fuel or resources to go looking for some long lost island in the Pacific'_

Then again, she was a Croft, perhaps Lara's family name still had some pull despite the fact her father was 'crazy'.

Peter didn't give it much more thought as he checked in and followed Sam up the ramp and on to the ship's deck. Sam frowned as she glanced at the heavy duffle bag Peter was carrying. Even though she had no idea what was in it, she could tell it was heavy based on the loud 'thud' it made when Peter placed it on the ground earlier when he checked in.

"Need any help with that?" she nodded towards the large bag.

Peter shook his head at this "Nah, I'm fine"

Sam rolled her eyes at this "Oh okay Hercules"

"Pfft, Hercules?" Peter said with a scoff "Please, I'm way stronger than that guy"

"Oh really?" Sam asked with a laugh

"Oh yeah" Peter said as he tapped his arm "All this, O' natural, not the result of my father being the God of Man whores"

Sam broke out into a full blown laugh at this while the two made their way inside the ship "God of Man whores?"

"Hey, almost every story Zeus is in usually involves him sleeping with someone" Peter said with a shrug as he and Sam did their best to avoid getting bumped into by various other crew members running back and forth as they got ready to set sail.

"Fair enough" Sam said as they finally came to Peter's assigned quarters.

The young Japanese-Portuguese woman glanced inside Peter's cabin "Wow, your own room. Not many people have those on this thing"

"Perks of knowing the first mate I guess" Peter said as he dropped his duffle bag on the bed and placed his backpack on top of it "Plus, I paid Wilt pretty well, so that helps I guess"

Sam hummed at this while she watched Peter inspect the room "So, you mentioned about studying East Asian culture earlier"

Peter nodded at this "Yeah, I did"

"Any reason why?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

"It's something new and different compared to what I normally do my work in" Peter said as he checked to see if the faucet's for the sink worked.

"And what does your work normally enthrall?" Sam asked.

"Egyptian history and mythology" Peter said as he took a quick glance at his reflection in the mirror "I have a PhD in both"

Sam's brow quirked at this "Egypt?"

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod "Came across some records a few months back that showed that Egypt's trade, specifically that of the Ptolemaic Kingdom, may have gone much farther than Arabia"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked with interest.

"Found some artifacts in a old Pharaoh's tomb that dated back to the Zhou Dynasty and vice versa" Peter said as he went to sit on his bed next to his bags "After that, I began to dabble in more East Asian history and culture and... here I am"

"Cool" Sam said with a nod.

"Yep" Peter said as he sat back up "So, what brings you on this lovely little quest into one of the most dangerous areas on Earth in the form of the Dragon's Triangle"

"Oh, just to keep my friend company, and make sure she get's the credit that she deserves when she finds Yamatai" Sam revealed.

Peter hummed at that "So I take it your friend was the one that put this whole thing together?"

"For the most part, yeah" Sam said with a nod "Well her, James Whitman and what connections he still has and my family's money"

"Whitman?" Peter said with a frown at hearing the man's name "He's here too?"

"Not a fan?" Sam asked with a snort.

"Have you met the guy?" Peter said with wide eyes "That mustache of his is a blight on humanity alone!"

"That's a mustache?" Sam said with surprise "I thought it was a giant caterpillar that got stuck to his face"

"Might as well, that thing has more fuzz then a peach" Peter said with a smirk.

Sam laughed at this before they both heard a man call Sam's name. The young beauty glanced in the direction of the voice before she responded "Yeah, Jonah?"

"Need a little help here!" he called back with some strain in his voice.

"Be right there!" she responded before she glanced at Peter "Sorry, gotta run"

"No worries, gotta unpack anyway" Peter said as he stood up "see you around I guess?"

"Probably" Sam responded as she turned to leave before she stopped "Oh and welcome aboard!"

"Thank you" Peter said with a friendly smile as Sam left to go help the man named Jonah.

Peter waited a few minutes before his grin turned into a annoyed scowl as he got up and quickly went to close the door before locking it. Once that was done, he made his way back to his duffle bag and searched it until he pulled out a satellite phone. He typed in a number he's long since memorized and held the device up to his ear and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, he was met with the voice of his advisor slash boss slash liaison to Trinity since Peter doesn't officially work with them like the crazed hack Konstantin. At least Peter thinks he is, guy had more issues than Peter had hours put into his PhD, and he put a lot of hours into it.

 _"Ah Peter, good to hear from you. I assume that you've arrived at the Endurance?"_

"Arrived, checked in and now starting to unpack" Peter said as he began to remove a few items from his bag "Ship's about to leave in the hour"

 _"Good, good..."_ the man said in a pleased tone _"And have you made contact with Croft yet?"_

"No, but met her best friend" Peter said as he pulled out a dark red custom made Kevlar mask outfitted with black shatter resistant lenses and a built in satellite phone. He quickly placed it back in the bag and pulled out a few articles of clothes for him to wear.

 _"You can tell a lot about someone based on the company they keep"_ the voice stated.

'Yeah, I've noticed' Peter thought with a silent chuckle "So am I just going to be watching her or do you want me to... deal with her?"

 _"For now, watch her. Report in when it's possible"_ the voice said.

"Anything specific you want me to look out for while on this little trip?" Peter asked with a frown "You guys looking to recruit her or something?"

" _No, we merely want you to keep watch over her and if possible, see if this 'Yamatai' is real and if it is..."_ the voice trailed off, causing Peter to roll his eyes at them.

"And see if there's anything there of value to Trinity, yeah I know the drill. If there is, great try and get it and impossible, destroy it" Peter said with a sigh.

 _"If it comes to that"_ the voice said.

 _'Which it almost always does'_ Peter thought with a grim smirk as he pulled out a few other things from his bag. He paused in his unpacking as he felt and heard the ship's engines come to life "We're starting to leave the port now"

" _Understood_ " the voice said _"I expect your routine check up call in three days"_

"Yes mom" Peter said in a sarcastic drawl.

The voice murmured something under their breath to low for Peter to pick up on, even with his enhance hearing before they ended the call. Peter snorted at this before he looked back into his bag and was met with the chest portion of his uniform staring up at him, a crimson red with small black Hieroglyphics packed closely together that were shaped into that of a spider. The Hieroglyphics themselves told the story of an ancient Spider god from the Old Kingdom of Egypt. Worship of the deity wasn't very wide spread, the highest concentration of it's worship was in the Eastern Dessert, just north of Thebes.

Peter stared at the chest piece for several more minutes in thoughtful silence before he removed the last of the items he needed from the bag before he zipped it back up and placed it under his bed before he reached for his backpack and began to unpack it as well, being mindful to keep the files he had on the crew stowed away in a small sleeve in his backpack.

...

"For the last time Sam, I don't care" Lara Croft moaned as she and Sam were leaning against a railing on the starboard side of the Endurance, watching as the vessel pulled out of Sydney and made it's way into the Pacific Ocean.

She was currently dressed in a greyish blue tank top on over a white tank top, tan cargo pants, and a pair of black laced up boots. She had a small jade pendant around her neck, her 'first find' she would often joke and a memory of happier times.

"But Lara, the guy was like super cute! Like that Greek guy who's supposed to be really good looking cute!" Sam whined before she tried to show the footage of the 'cutie' as Sam had taken to calling him.

"You mean Adonis?" Lara said with a tired grin as she watched the Australian coast begin to shrink as the Endurance headed farther and farther out to sea.

"Yeah, that guy" Sam said with a nod before she gave Lara a coy look "Plus he's into archeology, just like you!"

That peeked Lara's interest as she finally turned to her friend "Really?"

Sam nodded at this, happy she finally got her friend at least curious about the man "Yeah, but he's more Ancient Egypt. You know, Pharaohs and the pyramids and mummies"

Lara hummed at that "Pretty diverse field to study in"

"Really, I thought it was kinda cliché" Sam said with a shrug "I mean when you think of an archeologist, you think Egyptian tombs and stuff"

"Actually, people tend to think of dinosaurs" Lara corrected with a grin.

Sam laughed at this before she found the moment where she first spotted Peter on the dock with her camera "Aha, here he is!"

She held the camera in front of Lara, forcing the young British beauty to look at the screen to see...

"Wow, that's a good angle of his stomach" Lara teased as she noticed that Sam's camera was pointing at the man's torso almost the entire time.

"Wait what?" Sam said before she frowned "Dammit... give me a second, I swear I got a look of his face on this thing somewhere"

Lara shook her head at Sam's antics as she went back to watching the Endurance sail farther and farther out to sea while Sam searched through her footage for, in her own words, the future Mister Croft.

 _'Though tradition dictate's that I take his last name, not the other way around'_ Lara thought with bemusement as she glanced up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly float by.

"Finally, found it!" Sam beamed with pride as she showed Lara the image of Peter's face "See, cute right?"

Lara gave the image a brief look and almost went back to watching the ocean before she did a double take on the man. Her eyes scanned his visage for a few moments before she spoke in a low whisper "Holy shit..."

"I know, pretty hot huh?" Sam said with a smirk.

"What, n not that!" Lara said with a shake of her head as she pointed towards Peter's face "That's Peter Parker, the Peter Parker!"

"Come again?" Sam said with confusion.

"He's one of the most fore most experts on Ancient Egyptian mythology, he's discovered in the last three years more ancient tombs and burial sites and long lost stories and traditions in Ancient Egypt's mythology and culture than men and women with a good decade more field experience in the past twenty years!" Lara explained with growing excitement as she listed off a few achievements that one of her idols has accomplished "He was the one that found the Temple of Semerkhet last year!"

"Sooo he's a big deal?" Sam said.

Lara gave Sam a deadpanned look "Sam, he's like... he's like if Indiana Jones was real but didn't use a whip and lived in modern times instead of the thirties and forties"

"Don't forget about the fifties!" Sam said with a snort.

"Don't talk about that movie, please" Lara groaned before she looked at Peter's face with a curious frown "What's he doing here though?"

Sam shrugged "Said one of the crewmembers Wilt invited him and he's been starting to dabble into East Asian cultures and history for a while now"

"Really?" Lara said.

"Yeah" Sam said before she wiggled her eye brows at Lara "Maybe you can give him a hands on crash course?"

Lara stared at Sam with a blank expression before she spoke in a equally blank tone "Yeah, no... no"

"UGH your no fun!" Sam groaned out.

"I'm not on this expedition for fun or to hook up with anyone" Lara said with a eye roll.

"Well maybe if you tried a few of those things, you'd make this whole thing are the more enjoyable for yourself" Sam said with a frown.

"I'll be sure to remember that" Lara said dryly as she stared down at the water with a distant expression "This expedition could make my mark on the world. Show everyone that I'm not some rich girl that's the daughter to some cracked pot explorer who's obsessed with conspiracy theories"

"Hey, your dad wasn't that bad" Sam said in defense of her friend's late father.

While she doesn't know much about the guy aside from the vague comments made by Lara, he didn't sound as bad as the news made him out to be when he was still alive.

"Apparently he was bad enough to eat a bullet instead of look after to me like he promised my mother" Lara said coldly before she let out a sigh and pushed herself off the railing "I'm going to go lie down for a bit, see you at dinner"

"Yeah..." Sam said as she watched her friend slink back into the ship with a frown. She glanced down at the camera in her hands before she switched it on and pointed it towards herself "Well, first day on the expedition and my attempts to get Lara laid or open up a little more have been met with failure. Better luck tonight I guess..."

...

Lara removed the band that held up her pony tail and let her hair come on done as she slipped into the room she shared with Sam and quickly removed her boots before she climbed into her rack and collapsed on the surprisingly soft mattress with a huff. So far the Expedition was going... well it wasn't going bad, but it wasn't go as well as she hoped either.

Their funding was cut dramatically thanks to the cancelation of James Whitman's show, forcing Lara and Sam to use their own money to fund it. It wasn't too bad, Lara had plenty of money to spare thanks to her family's fortune, same with Sam. The issue was that a great number of the crew were now a little pissed that thy wouldn't be getting as much as they were originally supposed to. And Whitman's personality, something that quickly destroyed any admiration Lara had for the man, was already beginning to get on everyone's nerves and they weren't even a hundred miles from the coast!

Still, there were a few good things about this expedition that Lara took comfort in. The fist two was Sam and Roth, the latter being something of a father figure to Lara in her own father's less than grand days alive. The other being the famous Peter Parker would be partaking in the expedition as well. While Lara was still a little skeptical on just why the man was here, she won't deny that she's elated that her idol would be close by for her to finally speak to. Perhaps he'd be willing to bring her along on his next expedition to Egypt, every time the man goes there he always ends up discovering something new.

 _'Assuming this whole thing pans out and doesn't destroy what little, if any credibility I have'_ Lara thought with a sigh as she placed her arm over her eyes before she inhaled deeply and exhaled just as loudly ' _Here's hoping everything works out well...'_

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, At sea...


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Used it because far as I know, there's been no Spider-man/ Tomb Raider crossover before.

 **marcoskowla** : It's set in a universe that's sort of a mixture of the Tomb Raider reboot, MCU, the X-men cinematic universe and Ultimate comics, though Spider-man and Tomb Raider will be front in center. If the X-men or Avengers do show up in this story, it'll be brief.

 **chimera629** : Knowing your faults is one thing, fixing them is another. He's 28, seven years older then Lara is.

 **Spawn Hades** : A few things will be different but Peter wont be involved in some of the events of the first game as he'll be busy doing something else on the island.

 **Mezazra** : Did it cross your mind that maybe he and Trinity want to maintain a low profile. Also, just because he's a famous archiologist dosent mean he's loaded like Lara is.

 **Guest** : Maybe.

 **Bladewolf101** : Possibly, they do have a good twenty days before the Endurance wrecks on Yamatai, plenty of time for two people who've gron up in this time to sleep with one another when their both sexually active and find the other attarctive.

 **MadmaxSpidey** : For now it's just Peter and Lara and perhaps Silver Sable as well.

 **coki13566** : Well he's not with them nesseicarily out of choice.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : He'll have his normal powers with no real alterations to them. Peter's 28 to Lara's 21 during the events of the game. His backstory is sort of a mix of his comicbook origins and a bit of orginality on my part.

 **Yohart Meltz** : Maybe for the regular Solarii guys that he'll face on the island yeah but compared to the Oni, no not really. I say it'll put him on even terms with them. Peter is the kind of guy that would bring his gear on the off chance he might need some of it or all of it. The whole have it and not need it rather than need it and not have it kinda of mentality.

 **Hardlight** : His powers will make it easier for him to deal with the Solarii, the Oni will be a little more difficult. But, this isn't Peter's first rodeo for Trinity.

 **Retrogamer7800** : Yeah, she is. Not fan girl obsessed but more she admires what he's been able to accomplish and only be a few years older than her. Sort of like, hey if he can make it, I can too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It was well over a day and a half into their expedition before Peter ran into James Whitman and suffice to say, he came to dislike the man just a little more. And it wasn't because he thought the guy was a hack with a lame reality show.

"Why are you even here Parker?" Whitman said with a scowl as he and Peter were standing near the bow of the ship in the late morning of the expedition's second day at sea.

"Well in case it wasn't obvious, I'm enjoying the sun" Peter said with a lazy draw as he sat up against the ship's railing and looked up at the sky, mentally picking out shapes of various clouds that passed by "Enjoying the nice sea soothing breeze, heck I think I'll even start to work on my tan a bit while I'm at it"

James scowled at Peter as he stood above the man "That's not what I meant! I meant why are you here on this expedition? Your fields of study are Egyptian, not East Asia!"

"I know, try not to tell Egypt that I'm seeing bits of Asia on the side" Peter said with a grin "I don't think she'll take it too well and make me pay for it on my next trip there"

Peter had to resist the urge to laugh as he could actually hear Whitman grind his teeth together in rage at Peter's evasive answers, if they could be called answers. After several minutes of tense silence, James spoke in a angered tone that almost interested Peter.

"Your trying to steal credit for finding Yamatai aren't you?"

Peter quirked a brow at this as he turned to James "Really, that's why you think I'm here? Some good old fashion 'oh he's about to discover something amazing, let me steal the credit from him'"

"It's the only reason you'd come all the way out here!" James yelled at Peter, catching the attention of a few nearby crewmen.

"Or maybe I'm just hear to learn under such a great archeologist" Peter said as he tapped his chin in deep thought "I mean from what I've heard, this Croft girl's pretty smart"

James scoffed at this "Really? Your hear because of some pretty face?!"

"Aren't we all?" Peter asked with a smirk before he snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, that reminds me. How's the wife James? Heard about the divorce, real bummer"

"Screw you!" James said as he turned on his heel and literally stomped away "And don't even think you can swoop in and try to take any sort of credit for this expedition!"

"Trust me Whitman, if your involved in it in any shape of form, being connected to it is the last thing I want!" Peter hollowed towards the departing man "Some of us, namely me, have actual credibility they don't want to lose for being associated with a half ass Indian Jones reject!"

Whitman's response was to flip Peter off as he brushed pass the owner of the ship. Conrad Roth, and headed back inside. Roth watched the man go for a second before he turned his attention towards Peter with a slightly confused expression.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Whitman thinks I'm here to steal credit in the event that Yamatai is discovered" Peter said as he relaxed a little and went back to cloud gazing.

Roth hummed at that as he came to stand near Peter and stared out at the ocean "So why are you here then mister Parker? If what I remember is accurate, Egypt is your usual place"

"What can I say, walking through a scorpion infested dessert is interesting only for so long, you know this" Peter said with a yawn.

"Really?" Roth said in a tone that said he was anything but convinced.

"Yeah, really" Peter said as he aced his fingers behind his head and kept staring up at the sky "Plus, I like to think of this as a sort of mini-vacation. I mean, hello a almost free cruise through the Philippines sea, who wouldn't go?"

"People with a bit more sense or have something to lose" Roth said.

"Well if that's the case I can definitely say I'm going to lose my hair, a bit of my hearing and possibly my sanity being near Whitman for so long and in such close proximity" Peter snickered.

Roth smirked at this before he glanced back out to sea and Peter returned to his cloud watching but made sure to keep the older man in his line of sight. While Peter doubts Roth will figure out just why Peter really is there, the man was far smarter than he let on. Plus Peter has worked with the man in the past, when eh was on a archeological dig in Egypt and Roth and his men were hired to help transport and protect any artifacts discovered from thieves and mercenaries hired to acquire the artifacts for a shady private collector or two.

 _'Probably should watch him the most'_ Peter thought as he made out a cloud in the shape of a cat head.

Half an hour of silence passed before Roth eventually excused himself to the bridge while Peter remained where he was. It wasn't until the time reached the middle of the day and the sun's unforgiving heat and light were on Peter's face that he decided to move inside for something to hit, having had little for breakfast earlier. After climbing to his feet and stretching out his arms until he heard his shoulders pop, he made his way inside and towards the ship's galley.

"Hmm, lets see what Jonah's cooked up today" Peter said with some eagerness in his tone.

Up until now Peter has never had any Polynesian food before, but if what Jonah has made was any indication, he's been missing out.

"Note to self, visit Polynesia at some point" Peter said to himself as he made his way through the halls of the Endurance, passing several crew members along the way until he entered the ship's galley.

Most of the tables were already occupied with only a seat or two being available at any of them. Peter shrugged at this as he made his way towards Jonah as the man stirred something in a large pot that smelled wonderful in Peter's opinion.

"What up Jonah?" Peter said as he glanced at the pot the large man was stirring "What's on the menu for the day?"

"an old family recipe" Jonah said with a grin as he fetched Peter a bowl and pored some of the pot's contents into it.

"Dude, your family should a restaurant with this food" Peter said as he took the bowl of steaming soup "You'd be millionaires within a few months"

"Perhaps I will after this expedition" Jonah joked as he retrieved a few more bowls for more crew members entering the galley.

Peter picked up a spoon and glanced around the galley for a good place to sit. It was than he noticed Sam sitting at one table with none other than Lara Croft, the woman he's been sent to watch. Seeing that both women were distracted, and there was a seat open next to Lara, he silently made his way towards the duo. He came t a stop behind Lara before he cleared his throat and spoke in a polite tone.

"excuse me, can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure..." Lara said offhandedly as her focus was divided between what Sam was rambling on about and a map with various sketches and her own personal notes marked on it.

Peter shrugged at this before he sat down next to her, but sending a bemused Sam a distinct wink "Thank you miss Croft"

"Yeah..." Lara said as she kept studying the map.

Sam shook her head at this "Wow Lara, is this how you treat your idols when you meet them in person?"

Lara frowned at this before she glanced at Sam "What are you talking about?"

Sam merely grinned at Lara who stated at her friend for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she paled "Please don't tell me"

"Afraid so babe" Sam smirked.

Lara slowly looked over her shoulder to see Peter sitting there with a smirk on his face "Idol huh?"

Lara stared at the man with wide eyes before she slammed her head into the table "Please, kill me now!"

Sam and Peter both broke out in laughter as the Croft heiress began to apologizing to Peter.

"I'm sorry Doctor Parker, I didn't mean to be so ru-"

"It's fine" Peter said with a grin "And please don't call me doctor, makes me sound even older than I really am"

Lara blushed at the man as she cleared her throat "O-Of course Doc-... mister Parker"

"Or Peter's fine" he teased as he took a taste of Jonah's soup _'Wow, that's sweet... I love it!'_

Sam decided to speak up, having been amused by her friend stumbling through sentences long enough "Lara, just breath. The man puts his pants on just like everyone else"

"How would you know?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Just a hunch" Sam said with a wink before she nudged a still flustered Lara "But Lara here could verify it for me, can't you?"

Lara's head snapped towards Sam so fast that Peter swore her hair made an actual whip like 'crack' in the air. She narrowed her eyes at the smirking woman "Shut. Up"

Sam simply replied with an innocent shrug while Peer took a few more samples of his soup before he spoke "So, your the famous Lara Croft"

"You've heard of me?" Lara said with surprise.

Peter nodded at this "Not everyday a girl from a family like yours would rather go to some small time college that most people have barely heard of compared to Cambridge. Plus one of the professors there is a friend of mine and he mentioned you once or twice"

"Oh, uh I hope it was all good" Lara said with a sheepish grin.

"It was, in fact it was so good that I'm a little saddened to see you'll probably be out here more than in Egypt. Be nice to see a new younger face around there for a change" Peter said with grin before he nodded towards Lara's map "Research I presume?"

"What, oh yes, research" Lara said as she showed the map to Peter with a few marks on it "Just some, um some theories I've been working and disproving a few others"

Peter gave the map a glance and hummed at some of the small notes she made "So you think Yamatai is closer to Japan than what most people believe?"

"Y-Yes" she said with a nod "According to my research"

"She's real good at research" Sam added as she secretly began to film the duo "So I'd take her word for it"

"I believe it" Peter said as he took another bite of his soup "So Yamatai…"

"What about it?" Lara asked.

"Just curious about it" Peter said with a casual shrug "Like it's history and all that. Hate to say it but the only East Asia mythological city I know about is K'un-Lun"

Lara nodded at this "Well Yamatai is a long lost ancient kingdom, dating back to the Yayoi period and was ruled by the Priest Queen Himiko. She was regarded as the Sun Queen and was protected by elite warriors known as the Storm Guard. Legend says that she also possessed supernatural powers that allowed her to communicate with the Spirit World and could let her summon storms"

Peter let out a low whistle at that "Whoa, impressive"

"Which is why I believe that Yamatai is located somewhere in the Dragon's Triangle" Lara said with a nod "All myths are based in some sort of fact-"

"So if Yamatai really is in the Dragon's Triangle, a place that's reported to have some of the most intense and spontaneous storms on earth, she could have created the myth that she could summon storms as a way to deter any possible threats to either her rule or her kingdom" Peter interrupted as he recalled myths in ancient Egypt that had a ruler that used a natural phenomena to help portray them as someone more than human.

"Exactly" Lara said with excitement that her idol wasn't so dismissive of her theories as others have been in the past.

Before Lara could continue any farther, a new individual joined the trio at the table.

"Afternoon Lara, Sam" the young man said with a friendly grin thrown towards them before he noticed Peter and gave him a nod "Sup man"

"Yo" Peter replied before he returned to his soup before it got too cold.

"Hello Alex" Lara said towards the newcomer.

"Hey" Sam said with a warmly smile.

"So, what brings two beauties such as yourself down here" Alex said with a grin as he took a bite of some broth that Jonah made.

"Lunch" Lara said.

"Same" Sam said with a nod as she took a bite of her salad.

"I'm here to start a food fight the moment Whitman walks in" Peter said as he glanced at the doorway "I want to see how much food that mustache of his can hold on it's own"

"Cool, cool, cool..." Alex said with a nod as he took another taste of Jonah's broth "Man this is good"

"I know right?" Peter said as he downed the last of his soup in one go before putting the now empty bowl on the table "He should open a restaurant with this stuff. I'd pay to eat there for every meal"

"Especially if he makes those kabobs like he did last night" Alex said.

"Oh my god yesss" Sam moaned at the thought of eating them again.

Lara merely hummed at this before she returned to looking at her map, but stealing small glances at Peter every once in a while. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but she found herself nervous and a little intimidated. Here he was, a man only a few years older than her but has accomplished so much already that Lara can scarcely believe it.

 _'Just get a grip Lara'_ she mentally told herself _'He's just a guy... a cute guy, but just a guy all the same. You've talked to lords in the past without batting an eye, you can talk to a man that's one of the most renowned archeologists that specializes in Ancient Egyptian culture and history in the world...'_

Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke "Peter, can I ask you something?"

Peter glanced at her for a second before he nodded as he rested his elbows on the table, giving Lara a great view of his biceps "Sure, what is it?"

"W-What was your first expedition like?" she asked nervously.

Peter quirked a brow at this before he chuckled "Ah, feeling a little nervous on your first big official search for the ancient and mysterious?"

Lara was tempted to say no, but she relented after a few seconds "A little, yes"

"Don't be" Peter said as he patted her on the shoulder "Besides, exploring the Philippines Sea is way less dangerous and stressful then the harsh, brutal, scorching hot desserts of Egypt. Also, there's no scorpions, rhinos, vultures or crazy temple traps trying to kill you"

"Nah, all you got to worry about is the ship wrecking, sinking and all of us being stranded either in the shark infested waters like Jaws or stuck on a remote island" Alex said with a laugh that was quickly replaced with a pained groan as Sam kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Not helping!" she hissed in annoyance.

"Ow... sorry" Alex winced as he rubbed his now sore leg "Also did you used to play soccer or something?"

"Kick boxing" Sam said with pride.

Peter snorted at the two's antics before he refocused his gaze on Lara "But no seriously, your doing fine"

"Thanks" Lara said with a smile.

"Don't mention it" Peter said with a grin before he noticed Whitman had entered the galley "Hmm, there he is. Quick someone pass me something that'll stick to that mustache!"

The four broke out into a laugh before the lights suddenly flickered a little and they all heard a faint sound down the hall.

"The hell?" Lara said with confusion.

"I didn't do it/wasn't me" Alex and Peter said at the same time while Sam scanned the galley with her camera as she took in a few of the other crew members reactions.

Almost all of them looked unconcerned as one of them, a dark skinned woman that Sam recognized as Joslin, stood up and gestured for several crewmen to follow her "The engine's acting up... again. And from the looks of it, the damn generator too"

Lara's shoulders slumped at this before Peter spoke "Hey, better than your Camel collapsing from heat exhaustion because it didn't drink enough water when ti took you into the dessert"

"That's happened?" Sam asked.

"Not often, but with me it's like every other Camel that's all defective" Peter said with a sigh "The Camel gods hate me"

Lara cracked a small smile as she watched Joslin leading the repair party out of the galley "Come on, damn thing isn't going to magically start working on it's own. I thought I told Roth to replace the damn thing..."

"I can help!" Alex said as he stood up suddenly, shaking the table slightly at the sudden movement "I'm pretty good with machines- er at least the electronic aspect of them"

Joslin stared at Alex for a moment before she shrugged "Fuck it, come on then. Let's see if that brain is as good at fixing this ship's piece of shit engine as it is at hacking"

Alex nodded before he turned to Lara and Sam and gave them both a wink "Ladies, if you need me..."

"We'll be fine Alex" Lara said with a snort.

Alex nodded at this as he ran to catch up with Joslin and the rest of her party. Peter watched him go before he spoke "He strikes me as a guy that tries too hard"

"Yep" Lara said as she took a drink of her water "Kinda annoying"

"Oh don't be like that Lara, he's like a puppy!" Sam said as she ruffled Lara's hair, causing the other woman to bat her hand away with a annoyed scowl.

"What kind of puppy?" Peter asked with a grin "A cute little Beagle puppy or a yapping little Chihuahua puppy?"

"Heeeey, their both adorable!" Sam fumed.

"No, one's a little rat and the other is adorable" Lara chuckled.

As the two women descended into an argument about Chihuahua puppies, Peter glanced down the passageway that led to the engine room with a thoughtful look on his face. after several moments of consideration, Peter shrugged and got up and quickly followed after the repair party, it at least gave him something to do to help pass the time.

' _Plus, I really don't want to hear Whitman whining for the rest of the night'_ Peter thought as he descended further into the ship.

...

Lara watched Peter go before she turned to see Sam smirking at her with one of those knowing looks.

"W-What?" she asked with a confused grin.

"Nothing" Sam said as she turned her attention to her camera.

"Sam" Lara said with a annoyed look.

"I just thought it was sweet seeing you just barely Fan Girling over your idol is all" Sam teased.

"I wasn't Fan Girling over him" Lara stated with a huff.

"Sure you weren't"

"I wasn't!"

"I believe you" Sam said as she examined her footage before she made a dramatic sigh "But damn, look at those biceps... wonder what it's like to have them wrapped around you at night-"

"Sam!" Lara said with a faint blush.

"What?" she said with a look of mock innocence "I'm just admiring how built he is. Guy's like Nathan Drake but younger and isn't married as far as we know"

"Yeah" Lara said as she went back to looking at her map.

Sam saw this before she looked around Lara and gasped "Holy shit, Peter has a eight pack Lara!"

"What?" Lara said as she looked in the same direction that Sam was looking only to see Grim entering the galley with a small canteen filled with some sort of liquor. She scowled at the sight and the sound of Sam breaking out into a laugh as she turned back towards the cinema savvy girl "Not funny"

"No, but the speed you turned to look was" Sam struggled to say as she kept laughing, eventually descending into a snort "Oh god, that was priceless- hahahahaha!"

"I hate you" Lara said with a groan as she planted her head back on the table while Sam patted her on the back.

"Sure you do sweetie, sure you do"

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter vs the Endurance... or it's engine at least.


	3. Chapter 3

answers to revewiesr questions and statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Mine's Lara too. Only character in the series I like.

 **Spawn Hades** : Peter's character, like Lara's will go through some pretty serious changes as the sotry goes on.

 **Krolikson** : Nathan Drake is real in this story's world, Indiana Jones is still just a movie character here. No the guy is worse than a tool, he was willing to let the rest of the crew die and take credit for discovering Yamatai just to be famous again. Tool would be if he was just an ass.

 **spiderverse** : Yes, he is.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Peter is working with Trinity out of circumstance, if he had the option he'd tell them to screw off. She says it as someone who exsists in their world. He'll make a few breif appearnces as the story goes.

 **Guest** : No, Peter never dated their daughter and she's younger than Lara in this story, like only nine. We'll see who Sable is in this story soon. The X-men won't be very involved in this story, they exsist here, but Mutants are largely unknown at the moment except by Governments and conspiracy theorists. The events of the Avengers movie hasnt happened yet. Also why would he be involved in saving the city? He's not a hero in this fic, he's a archelogist slash mercenary that happens to have spider based powers.

 **KasugaRomio** : Peter isn't getting too close to the people on the Endurance incase Trinity thinks they need to be dealt with. So he's keeping sort of detatched from them. I never said he was good at everything, aside from adding archeology to his list of skills, he's not perfect. I mean, look who he's working for, that right there screams how poor his decision making skills are.

 **Yohart Meltz:** The Oni aren't that powerful, to Lara yes vecause she's human but Peter is super human. The only Oni on the island that will be able to go head to head with Peter is the Stalker, the giant Oni with the massive club. I don't think Peter would be able to infiltrate the Solarii, they'd likely notice he isnt one of there's pretty quickly since they've been around each other for years and will notice a new face pretty fast. Trinity is more of using powerful anceint artifacts to take over the world, they rather not outright destory it if they can find a way to use it for themselves.

 **Esquire-man** : Peter's ship know how isn't all that great, he's never been at sea as often or for long periods of time for him to learn. I know, but Peter isnt aware that Trinity as sent people to the island before.

 **N4M3L355** : How can he powers use more work, he hasn't even actually shown them or displayed them in a way that's obvious.

 **henchman213** : They just setted out for Yamatai, they havent even entered the Philipenses sea yet. No, Trinity is keeping Peter in the dark on this one, it'll be shown why when he gets there. Dick is putting it mildly, he's a lying, cheating jackass that was willing to sacrifice the rest of the crew if it kept himself alive long enough to gain credit for Yamatai's discovery and make him famous again. His show only got that thrid season until the numbers for the second were recieved and the funding for it was cut, hence canclement.

 **Crieger** : Peter has his reasosn for working with Trinity, they'll be shown soon enough.

 **Cyclopz** : Ezekiel will be connected to Trinity but he won't be Peter's boss.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characetrs seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So, how do we do this?" Peter asked as he stared at the massive engine of the Endurance.

"No idea" Alex said with a shrug as he examined a few dials and readers "I can fix the electrical aspects of it, if that's the problem. But mechanical, yeaaah no... bit out of my league"

Peter hummed at that "Well I've gotten pretty good at fixing car engines, that could help a little"

Alex snorted at this "I think a jeep's engine is a bit different then a massive research vessel's"

"Hey, they both make things move and run on gas, close enough for me" Peter said with a grin as he crouched down to examine the engine better "How old did Reyes say this was again?"

"Not sure, but from the sounds and look of it, older than Roth, maybe even Grim" Alex said.

Peter nodded at this as he stood up and cracked his knuckles "Welp, this thing ain't gonna fix itself"

"With how old it is, I think it's gain the senteince to do so" Alex commented as he watched Peter reach for one of the toolbags.

"Probably" Peter snickered as Reyes entered the engine room with several more crewmen.

"Alright, let's see what's wrong with this damn thing now" she said as she eyed the old machine with narrowed eyes.

"It might be fuses again" one man said "Or filter's bad"

One of the crewmen kneeled down with a flashlight in his hand and scanned the spaces underneath the engine "I don't see any major leaks, so it isn't fuel lines"

"Maybe it's something electrical?" Alex offered.

"Maybe" Reyes said with a sigh as she pinched the ridge of her nose before she glanced at Peter with a quirked brow "You know how to fix engines doctor?"

Peter blinked at her before he blinked at the Endurance's engine before he shrugged "Eh, can't be all that hard"

Reyes stared blankly at Peter for a moment before she sighed "I swear, Roth owes me big for this shit"

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard" Peter said as he patted the engine only for a nob to fall off and roll on the floor.

Reyes and the rest of the Endurance crew stated at Peter as he sheepishly picked the nob up and placed it back in the hole it fell out of. After a few seconds of struggling to put it back in, he turned back towards the shorter woman with a embarrassed grin "Though it couldn't hurt to learn a few things to add to what I already know... hehehehe…"

Reyes sighed as she rubbed her temples to stem the growing annoyance she was developing for the man's antics ' _I swear Welt better haven't brought a even more useless idiot on this ship'_

After a few deep breaths she turned towards several crewmen behind her "I want a few of you to go and check the generator, make sure the damn thing still works"

"On it boss" one of the crewmen said with a nod as he gestured for a few to follow him towards the other end of the compartment where the generator laid while Reyes turned towards Alex and Peter with narrow eyes.

"So uh, what do you need us to do Reyes?" Alex asked sheepishly.

The older woman stared at both men before she sighed "Just help me see what's wrong with this damn thing so it'll get this oversized tub moving again"

"Aye, aye ma'am!" Peter said with a salute while Alex snickered.

Reyes felt her brow twitch ever so slightly at the two men's antics ' _I swear this expedition better pay off'_

…

Several decks above the engine room in a rather spacious compartment Sam hummed a low tune as she switched on her camera and gave it a quick look over to make sure the settings were good before she began her documentary.

"Day two on the Expedition for Yamatai" Sam said as she gazed into the camera's lenses while she strolled around Lara's room while the woman in question was busy pouring over a few anceint and modern maps of where Yamatai might be.

She pointed the camera towards Lara as she made a few notes "And here we find the ever beuatiful and single Lara Croft hard at work looking for the anceint home of my ancestors!"

Lara rolled her eyes at this "Sam, why do you keep saying I'm single everytime you show me on that thing?"

"Cause you are and it's funny" Sam teased as she walked over and pressed her face against Lara's as she filmed them both and spoke to the camera "Freght not eager veiwers, for Lara may have uncovered her future hobba!"

"Your rediculous" Lara groaned out as Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No I'm not sweetie, simply optomistic" Sam said as she scanned the rest of Lara's room before she ceentered it on the bed "Hmm something tells me that if Lara plays her cards right, that matress will be getting used quite frequently on this little-"

"Oh my god, stoooop!" Lara said as she held her face in her hands, casuing Sam to laugh.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it since you've met your school girl crush in the actual mouth watering flesh" Sam said as she looked back at the camera "That's right ladies and gentlemen, our esteemed Lara Croft has become smitten with a fellow archeologist, the one and only Peter Pakson!"

"It's Parker, Peter Parker" Lara said with a scowl towards Sam "And I don't have a school girl crush on him!"

"Suuure" Sam said as she winked towards the camera and mouthed 'She's totally crushing on him'.

Lara saw this and narrowed her eyes at the woman "I don't! A woman can admire a man without it being considered a crush you know!"

"True, but this is different" Sam said with a laugh "Especially with the little drunken confession you gave me back in college after you heard he discovered some temple thing in the dessert"

"I don't know what your talking about" Lara said a little too defensively as a blush began to grow on her face.

"You sure, because I could of sworn that at one point you were going on and on, after downing seven shots of scotch, that you'd love for him to discover your 'tomb's hidden secrets'" Sam said with a laugh "And you hoped he mouthed the Egyptian alphabet as his tongue delved deep into your mysterious cavern-"

Lara interrupted the woman's statement by loudly slamming her head against her desk with a groan "I'm never going to go drinking with you again Sam"

"I know, you'll soon have a new drinking buddy" Sam said with a laugh "And a cute one at that. Hmm, wonder if he has a twin... or a clone, I'm good with either"

"He probably doesent even drink" Lara said as she lifted her head back up and glanced at Sam "Also, what makes you think he'd want to have a drink with me?"

"Uh hello Lara, look at you" Sam said as she gestured to the simple black tank top and yoga pants that Lara was in that did a great job at displaying the body she was gifted with "Your like hotter than the sun in the middle of the dessert to him probably since half the women in your guys' fields are all old and stuffy"

"Not all archeologists are old Sam" Lara said with a eye roll "Or stuffy"

"Well most of them seem to be" Sam said with a huff "Heck, your professors were probably there the day they made the Great Wall of China or something"

"That's... debateable" Lara snickered before she returned her attention back to her research "Now if you don't mind Sam, I have work to do. Yamatai isn't going to magically appear before us"

"Oh fiiiine" Sam whined as she turned to leave "Stay in here and brood over anceint maps and texts. I'm going to go see if they've fixed the engine yet"

"Have fun!" Lara called back.

At this, Sam smirked "Oh I will. It's going to be all hot and humid down there. I might get to see Doctor Parker without a shirt on all covered in sweat-"

"Sam!"

Sam's laughter echoed through the halls as she ran from Lara's room before the young Croft could grab her.

Lara watched her go before she sighed as she closed her door and made her way to her bed. She removed her tank top and let it fall to the floor and she fell on to her bed topless and stared up at the ceiling. She laid there for a few moments before she wiped some sweat off her face as the lack of air circulation was starting to affect her. She glanced at the 'window' her room had and once again wished she could open it and allow the cool ocean breeze to roll in.

"At least Roth could afford a ship with windows" Lara said to herself with a dry chuckle as she laid there on her bed before she turned on to her side and began to drift off to sleep, her research for the moment put on hold in favor of rest.

...

"So Peter, what's it like working in Eygpt?" Alex asked after a few minutes of the two working to see if thet can fix the engine, the rest of the work party having departed for a break and to get out of the slowly becoming unberable heat only minutes before.

"Hot" Peter responded as he checked a few wires to make sure they weren't very coroaded as the others he's found are "Hotter than it is in here at least"

"I mean, besides that" Alex said with an eye roll as he used a wrench to tighten a few loose nuts he's found, it was a wonder the engine didn't shake itself apart with how many loose fittings there were scattered throughout the engine.

"Sandy" Peter said as he wiped some sweat off his brows.

"Seriously?" Alex said with a dry look thrown towards the man.

"Contrary to popular beleif, the Egyptian dessert isn't all that glamouerous" Peter said with a snort "And most of the tombs and temples I have found were long since robbed of anything of real worth"

"Damn" Alex said with a low whistle "That has to suck. All that effort and time put in only to find the thing your looking for has already been scrapped clean"

"Yeah, it can be a little infuriating" Peter said with a nod before he frowned "Also didn't help that some of the guys I worked with, mainly the ones that handled the actual digging portion of the expeditions, would try to steal some of the artifacts"

"They do?" Alex said.

"Oh yeah" Peter said with a snort "There was this one guy on one of my trips into the dessert where we found this old tomb of this Set worshipping cult that tried to steal some of the pottery in one of the cultists tombs"

"Why?" Alex said with a forwn "You not pay him enough?"

"Oh he was paid pretty well, but the pottery he tried to take would have earned him at least twice that money on the black market" Peter said with a shake of his head "You'd be surprised how far and how much some private collectors will pay for things like that. The more one of a kind, the better in their books"

"Man, and here I thought archeology was borning" Alex said with a shake of his head.

"Oh it is, for the most part. Lots of research and digging around in libraies, but it occassionally can get pretty cut throat" Peter revealed as he noticed that there was a loose nut but he didnt have a wrench.

Peter casted a brief glance at Alex to see that he was busyw ith something else before he discreetly placed his thumb and index finger and slowly began to turn the bolt. Peter winced a little at the faint sound the metal made as it was turned before it locked into place. He quickly let go of the bolt and went about checking the rust on some hinges when Alex turned back towards him.

"So, what's the most dangerous thing on these digs of yours?" Alex asked.

"Depends" Peter said with a shurg "You asking enviromentally or the possible traps in some of the tombs I've explored?"

"I don't know, both I guess" Alex said with a shrug.

"Well the tombs arent as bad as Hollywood makes them out to be" Peter said with a thoughtful gaze "Most of the traps have long since degratted. It's usually elaborate mazes, false rooms and used the illusion of superstitious 'curses' that were used by the Egyptians to try and deteir grave robbers from robbing their lords and what not"

"So no legit curses?" Alex said as he took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Peter paused for a moment as he considered Alex's words and he glanced down at his hanhs in silent thought.

For a moment, Peter found himself far away in a remote cavern along the Nile in a long abandoned temple, various boides of his collegues surrounding him and a large heavily decayed spider towering over him.

 _It hissed darkly at the trembling Peter with dark red eyes as it spoke "You... your soul is impure..."_

 _"W-What makes you s-say that?" Peter asked as he tired to back away only to discover that his back had hit the wall of the tomb. The wall was covered in cracks, holes and scartch marks but benetah all that was various images and scripture that Peter couldnt even begin to idenitify. They weren't heiroglyphics, they were something else, something older perhaps._

 _"_ _ **You care only for fame and glory... only for yourself"**_ _the spider hissed as it neared Peter, it's fangs dripping with soem odd clear liquid_ _ **"If you desire such things... then let me give you the means to obtain it!"**_

 _Before Peter could ponder on what the massive spider meant, it pinned him to the wall with one of it's limbs before it's fanges embedded themselves into Peter's chest. Peter let loose a agonized scream as it felt like his insides were lit on fire as the spider's venom poured into his body-_

"Yo man, you okay?"

Peter jumped at the sudden appearnce of Alex's face so close to his "Whoa, dude! Boundries!"

Alex gave Peter a sheepish grin as he backed away a few steps "Sorry, you just looked really out of it is all"

Peter blinked at this "I was?"

"Yeah, you were standing there for like a good five minutes" Alex said with a nod "Heck, for a second I thought you left with how quiet you got"

"Oh... sorry" Peter said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "Mind wandered a bit"

"Anywhere nice?" Alex asked.

"Depends on how you perceive nice" Peter said with a grim chuckle as he returned to checking some of the various sections of the engine to see if it can be switched on again.

Alex hummed at that as he went to check the fuses for the engine while Peter absent mindily rubbed the spot on his chest where he was 'bestowed' the powers of a spider by... whatever the hell that spider really was. Peter at first thought it may have been a god of some sort, but he has yet to uncover any mentions of something like he encountered all those years ago. And it's not like he could go back to the temple to check, not even a week after Peter was dragged out of there, half dead by his Uncle Ben, the temple seemed to collaspe in on itself and slid into the Nile.

 _'Might have been early Neolithic_ ' Peter thought with a frown ' _Too bad I don't know anybody that studies Anceint Neolithic era dieties and cultures. Granted there's little evidence to support that since there's no records of any strucutre liek the one I found existing that far back but hey you never know. not the first time the anceients surprised us'_

The next few minutes passed in silence as Peter and Alex checked a few more things and made the small adjustment here and there before Alex spoke again.

"So, those sandstorms I always here about, are they really that bad?"

"The sandstorms can get pretty bad out there. Like you ever seen Fury Road? Minus the lightning, it's roughly the same" Peter said as he brushed some oil on his short as he adjusted another bolt before he noticed a lug that seemed a little rusted "Sand flying everywhere because of gusts of wind that feel like your in a hurricane"

"Dude, that sounds awesome" Alex exclaimed with a laugh.

"Eh not really" Peter replied as he adjusted a few bolts "It gets everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Places you didn't even think could get sand in them"

"Ouch" Alex said with a wince at the thought of sand getting literally everywhere.

"Yeah" Peter said with a snort as he stood back and nodded "Alright, try it now"

Alex nodded as he flipped the switch and for a moment, nothing happened until the engine suddenly sprung to life with a roar.

Peter nodded in satisfaction while Alex let out a cheer of joy "It works-"

His excitment was cut short as another louder sound emerged from the engine followed by the sounds of metal scraping before the noise of the engine suddenly cut off. Peter's eyes widened while Alex blinked in confusion as he looked back and forth between Peter and the now dead silent engine. The smell of something burning began to fill the air along with oil, casuing Peter to frown.

"Well... that sucks"

"I guess a leak sprung up?" Alex asked with a shrug just as Reyes walked in with a scowl on her face. She looked between the two before she folded her arms across her chest and spoke through gritted teeth at the two younger men.

"What the fuck did you two just do?"

Peter and Alex both looked at her for a moment before they pointed towards the other and said-

"He did it/Ask him!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, dinner on the Endurance...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **chimera624** : What's him gettin cursed by some spider being have to do with him getting dragged into things that could kill him?

 **Guest** : No, Peter didnt really understand what the spider meant at the time and has since used his powers to make him the famous archeologist he is today. Plus the spider was being ironic, Peter wanted fame, well he's goign to get it, just not in the way he had hoped. We'll see what Peter's childhood was like after he gets on Yamatai. No, Peter has no connection of any sort with Wakanda and it's people.

 **Great Saiyaman54** : No, he wasn't.

 **Spawn Hades:** We'll see what Uncle Ben was to Peter soon.

 **Henchman213** : No the characters have other reasons to dislike the man aside from his personality, like trying to sell valuable artifacts to criminals when they should have gone back to the museum or the divorce he's gone through because he slept with some 22 year old girl. That right there shows to others he's not a honest guy you want in your corner.

 **Cyclopz** : She's a bit hesitant to actually sit down and talk with the guy because she is a little afraid that he won't meet her expectations. She used to admire Whitman until she met the man in person and destroyed any admiration she had for him with his personality alone. But having talk to him and seeing he's pretty relaxed, it's more of she's afraid she'll embarrass herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

They finally did it, it took six hours and a lot of yelling from Reyes but they work party had finally gotten the old engine up and running again and the Endurance continued on it's way in search for the fabled city of Yamatai... until the engine gives out again.

Peter, after taking a nice long shower had headed down to the galley to see what Jonah had made tonight. Based on the heavenly aroma Peter detected, it was particularly good.

 _'Okay seriously, I'm moving to the South Pacific when I retire, forget the English countryside_ ' Peter thought with a snort as he entered the galley and quickly went to retrieve his food which was some kind of fish baked and cooked in some sort of spice with a mixture of vegetables, some garlic bread and a glass of water.

After securing his food, Peter quickly went to find a table for him to sit at. He thought of seeking out Wilt, but thought better of it. Peter only met him once and found the man to be rather dry and boring. If he wanted a less than stimulating conversation that would leave him on the verge of sleep, he'd stay home and attend his Aunt May's book club while trying to gently tell her that he doesn't want to get set up with her friend's niece.

"She makes it seem like I can't get a girlfriend on my own" Peter said with a sigh "Okay in high school and college I couldn't, but I can now!"

Granted several of the women that Peter has dated in the past were either have the to small but respectful fortune he's managed to acquire and some were a bit too extreme for his Aunt with one of them being Trinity's top field commander but that was beside the point.

Peter came to a stop and glanced around the room for an open seat, finding it a little difficult given that half the crew seemed to be in here. After a few seconds of searching, Peter found two possible seats he could use at two separate tables. One was across from Whitman and the other was next to Lara Croft.

 _'Man, either sit next to the attractive British girl or sit next to Whitman... tough choice'_ Peter thought with narrowed eyes before he made his choice.

"Hey Lara, mind if I sit here?" Peter asked as he came to stand next to the young woman.

Lara looked up from her small novel to see who was speaking to her before her eyes found Peter's. The two stared at one another for several moments before Peter frowned.

"Oh... okay, sorry" Peter said as he turned to leave before Lara spoke.

"Wait no!" she said as she placed her novel down "Sorry, sorry it's just I was a little surprised is all"

"Surprised, by what?" Peter said with a quirked brow.

"That you wanted to sit next to me is all..." Lara said a little shyly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter asked with confusion "What you smell or something?"

"N-No" Lara said with a blush as she discreetly checked to see that she didn't smell like half the crew here.

"Well then why wouldn't I want to sit next to you?" Peter said.

Lara was silent for a few seconds as she tired to think of an appropriate answer before she shrugged "You just didn't seem like the type..."

"Type of what?" Peter asked.

"I... I don't know" Lara said as she covered her face in embarrassment and lowly whispered _"God please just kill me now and end this!"_

 _'Yeesh that's dark_ ' Peter thought as he sat next to Lara "Well if you can't think of a reason of why I wouldn't want to sit next to you, then I guess I'm gonna have to stay here until we come up with a good enough of reason"

"S-Sure..." Lara said as she watched Peter begin to dig into her food 'W _ay to go Lara, you've completely managed to make a fool of yourself for a second time in front of the man'_

"So, how's your day been?" Peter asked.

"Huh?" Lara said before Peter's words registered in her brain "Oh, it's been good"

Peter nodded at this "Do anything exciting?"

Lara smiled a little at this "No, not really"

Peter chuckled at this as he took a bite of his bread "Yeah, down side to being on a ship, not much to do"

"I take it this isn't your first ship you've been on?" Lara asked.

"Well if you don't count cruises, then yeah, it'd probably count as my third" Peter said with a grin "Though it is my first research vessel, so there's that"

"Well I'm glad you've got to experience that for the first time" Lara said with a giggle.

Peter smirked at this "Yeah, plus I have a habit of making firsts always the most memorable"

Lara blushed faintly at what Peter said, causing him to look at her in confusion before he realized how that sounded and his eyes widened "That sounded better in my head"

"It's okay, I suffer from the same problem" Lara said with a small laugh "I've been trying to work on it"

"Well if you find a way to fix it, mind sharing the secret with me?" Peter said with a sheepish grin "Kinda have a bad habit of speaking before I think"

"Only if you promise to bring me on one of your expeditions" Lara said before her mind caught up with her words 'Ah shit...'

Peter blinked at Lara in surprise before he grinned and held his hand out "Deal"

Lara blinked at the outstretched hand before she took it and slowly began to shake the man's hand, faintly admiring how rough and strong the grip felt. After a few seconds of shaking one another's hand, Peter snorted as he nodded towards their still touching hands "You uh, gonna let me go Lara?"

It was than that Lara was dragged out of her thoughts and saw she was still holding Peter's hand. Blushing madly, she tore her hand from his and gave him an embarrassed grin "Sorry, hehehehe"

"It's all good" Peter said with a shrug as he took a drink of his water "Sides, you should have seen what happened when I met Nathan for the first time. Now that, that was embarrassing"

"Nathan?" Lara said as her eyes began to widen "As in the Nathan Drake?"

"Uh yeah?" Peter said with a raised brow "Why, is there another? Because if there is, there's someone I got to call to let her know that Nathan has a twin running around that she could hit up"

"What's he like?" Lara asked, internally wincing at how she sounded with her demand.

"Pretty cool guy. Bit cocky, but nice guy all around... and one lucky S.O.B." Peter said with an eye roll towards the end "Why, you a fan of his too?"

 _'Okay Lara, just play it cool'_ Croft thought with a nod "He's the reason I got into archeology, aside from my father of course"

Peter's shoulders sagged at this "And yet another one. Is it too much to ask for one person to have become an archeologist because of me?!"

At this Lara's eyes widened in fear "Wait, I didn't mean to imply-"

"Relax girl, just joking" Peter said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair a little "Man, you need to loosen up a little Lara. I'm a big boy with a sturdy ego, no need to walk eggshells around me"

"Sorry, I'm just... I just admire what you've been able to accomplish" Lara said as she adverted her gaze from the man.

"Aww thanks, that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard" Peter said.

Lara smiled at that "Your welcome"

Petr chuckled as he took another drink of his glass, he was starting to feel a little warm for some reason "So Lara, why East Asia?"

"Excuse me?" Lara said with a blink.

"East Asia, why choose that field?" Peter asked as he set his glass down "There's Latin America, South America, Europe, Africa, and a host of other places you could have picked to major in. So, why East Asia?"

"Oh... well, it partly had to do with my father's work" Lara said a little shyly "He did a lot of digs in East Asia"

Peter hummed a this "Ah, following in parents footsteps?"

"Something like that" Lara said with a nod while thinking 'Though, I'm not exactly eager to follow exactly in his foot steps given how things ended with him'

Peter nodded at this "Same with me. Well sort of. My Uncle was one of the curators at the museum back in New York. Sometimes he'd take me to work with him and explain to me all the different things they had there. Took a real liking to the Egyptian artifacts they had and just never lost interest in them"

"Really?" Lara said with surprise at hearing how Peter got involved in archeology.

"Well that and I had a crush on one of the archeologists that worked there who specialized in Egyptian history, soo..." Peter said with a sheepish grin "Yeah"

Lara giggled at this "So it was your uncle and apparently a hot archeologist that got led to you becoming one of the foremost experts in ancient Egyptian culture"

"Yeah, but I think I'll keep that out of my autobiography" Peter said with a snort "Maybe replace it with something cliché like 'I saw a mummy for the first time and became all fascinated with it and it's history'"

"I don't know, makes you sound more human, a little more relatable" Lara said with a simple shrug.

"No, the relatable part will be me getting my butt shoved into a locker in high school and being forced to do the school's top quarterback's homework for him because he's too dumb to do it himself" Peter said with a shake of his head "And then swirlies, oh god!"

Lara broke out into a laugh at this, causing Peter to laugh as well "Yeah, yeah, laugh at the bullied nerd, everyone did"

"You, a nerd?" Lara said with a disbelieving smile "You don't strike me as the type"

"Oh I was a nerd alright, pocket protector and everything" Peter said with a scoff "I was such a nerd that the water boy for the football team could pick on me"

"They were probably just jealous you made being a nerd cute" Lara teased.

"Cute huh?" Peter said with a smirk, causing Lara to blush.

"Well... I assumed you'd be... yeah" she said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Your the second woman to ever say I was a cute nerd" Peter said with a grin.

"Second?" Lara asked with a grin.

"Well, my first was my Aunt but she was by obligation supposed to tell me that I was cute" Peter said with a chuckle "It's got even worse now. She's trying to set me up with her friend's niece"

"Aww" Lara cooed.

"No, not aww, that's the very opposite of 'aww'" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Have you seen a picture of the girl?" Lara asked.

"No, but I was told her profession" Peter said as he took another drink of his water 'Damn, is the air conditioning off or something? It feels like I'm in a sauna'

"What was it?" Lara asked as she rested her elbows on the table.

"A model" Peter said dryly.

"Oh..." Lara said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, oh" Peter said with a snicker "But in all seriousness, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend, or as my Aunt would put it, future miss Parker"

"Focus more on your career?" Lara asked.

"Something like that" Peter said with a snort _'That, and I'm pretty sure my ex will hunt down and kill whoever that girl would be'_

Sable could be a mean, petty and vicious bitch when she wanted to be. Even people like Konstantine did will to stay out of her way when she was on the warpath or risk either ending up dead or close enough to it.

Peter laughed at the grim thought for a few seconds before he began to feel a faint tightening in his chest. The famed archeologist's laughter died down a bit as he went to reach for his water, thinking it might be heartburn or he simply swallowed too much before the feeling in his chest intensified.

 _'What the fuck?'_ Peter thought with wide eyes as it suddenly became harder to breath, like someone was sitting on his chest while holding a pillow on his face.

Lara noticed Peter's expression and grew concerned as she saw sweat beginning to build on his forehead "Peter, are you-"

"I'm good" Peter said with a strained voice as he stood up suddenly, jostling the table slightly and causing his glass to spill on to it's surface "Just uh, bathroom!"

Peter didn't wait for a reply as he quickly walked out of the galley, leaving a confused Lara sitting there.

...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Peter muttered as he struggled to race back to his room and resisting the urge to literally tear through any crewmen that got in his way.

The feeling in his chest had dulled to a painful ache, every intake of air felt like his ribs were broken and already his arms and legs were beginning to fell like they were on fire. The worst however were both of his sides, just under his rib cage. It felt like something was starting to come through the skin, magnifying his fears. Peter's face was now a bright red, and drenched heavily in sweat as he tore into his room and made a straight beeline to his duffle bag, just barely remembering to shut the door. Peter's vision began to grow blurry and everything was starting to become disorienting, causing him to pause as he struggled to regain his focus.

After several deep and very painful breaths, Peter's fingers finally came into contact with a small metal case at the bottom of his bag. He quickly tore it out and opened it to reveal several syringes, each filled with a clear blue liquid. Peter didn't hesitate to grab on of the syringes, pop the cap off and jam the needle into his chest.

"GAAAGGHHH!" Peter gritted his teeth to the point he heard several of his molars actually crack from the force he bit down on.

The liquid shot into Peter's body like a rocket and after a moment, a cold refreshing feeling began to wash through Peter's chest and down into his arms and legs. His breathing became easier and he could start to see clearly again. The pain in his sides faded and Peter quickly made his way to the sink as he felt bile rise up in his throat.

He just barely managed to get his head over the sink bowl before a black tar like substance with the clear blue liquid mixed in was expelled from his body. Peter's body shook as he spat the vile out of his mouth before he took several dee breaths to try and calm his heart rate. He then glanced back up at his reflection and winced at what he saw looking back at him.

His skin was pale and his veins were black but slowly turning blue as the liquid he ejected himself with flowed through his body. But the most notable change was his eyes. Instead of a warm brown, he was greeted to dark red eyes and there were four 'tears' on his forehead, two on each side just above his eyes that began to move to the back of his head.

"Shit..." Peter breathed heavily as he reached up and touched the small tears and winced when blood began to pour from them.

Peter gripped the sink bowl as he let the blood drain from the tears for several moments before the red liquid began to turn to a clear blue. Peter reached for a towel and gently began to wipe away the blood and liquid as gently as he could. He wasn't going to bother trying to place a band aid on them or even use any thread to sew them close, they'd be closed in a few hours with how shallow they were.

 _'Though I shouldn't have to be worrying about it_ ' Peter thought worriedly as he quickly back tracked his duffle bag and pulled out his satellite phone and began to punch in a specific number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered by a male with a elderly voice.

 _"Hello, this is Doctor Connors, how-"_

"Curt, it's me" Peter said with a exhausted voice.

 _"Peter?"_ Curt said in surprise " _What's wrong, you sound exhausted"_

"Yeah..." Peter said with a laugh as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "I just uh... I just nearly lost it at dinner a few minutes ago"

Curt was silent for a few moments before he spoke _"But it's only been five months, you aren't due for another four weeks-"_

"Yeah, I noticed" Peter said in a clipped tone before he sighed "Sorry, just a little on edge is all"

 _"It's quite alright"_ Curt waved off Peter's apology " _But the serum I made you, did it work?"_

"Yeah, though it took a little longer to get through my system compared to last time" Peter said as he glanced down at his arm to see the veins were bright blue before they began to fade "Might need a stronger dose now. My body's starting to fight it"

 _"Likely a result of your increasing use of them"_ Curt theorized with a sigh _"Add to the fact that your body's unnatural abilities are slowly growing more powerful with every passing year-"_

"Eventually their stop working" Peter said with a frown as he pinched the ridge of his nose.

 _"Yes... assuming you don't 'change' because you couldn't get to your serum in time"_ Curt said worriedly as sounds of shuffling on the other end could be heard _"I'm going to need you to come in so I can run some more tests. With your 'event' happening a full month ahead of schedule, I'm going to have to make a whole new schedule for you and increase the potency of the serum as well"_

"Might be a little bit of a problem Doc, I'm currently out" Peter said with a grim chuckle.

Curt sighed at this " _Well then tell your handler to extract you and bring you back"_

"I'm on a boat in the middle of the ocean doc, won't be that easy and people will know I'm missing pretty quick" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head as he paced his room "Trying to keep a low profile here"

 _"Yes, well you can forget about keeping a low profile when you change into a monstrous spider and proceeded to tear apart everyone around you_ " Curt said in a angered tone _"Whose your handler this time? Is it Konstantine?_

"No, it's some random dude" Peter said with a sigh.

 _"Well I want to know who it is so I know who to call_ " Curt said as more shuffling was heard on his end " _Trinity can't afford to lose you. Your it's most valuable asset, in terms of being a field agent at least"_

"Nice to know it's my usefulness in the field that Trinity values" Peter said sarcastically "Look, it's not a big issue, really. If my time table has dropped to four months instead of five, I have plenty of serum to last me. Sure it's a little weakened than what I probably will need from now on, but it'll work. Plus the expedition I'm on probably wont even last that long. I give it another three weeks before it's scrapped and we head back to port"

 _"If your a hundred percent positive"_ Curt said, his tone indicating he was still unconvinced and would much rather hear that peter was on his way back now then in a month.

"I am" Peter said as he glanced out the window to see the moon shining above the dark, calm sea "I mean, what's the worse that can happen on this trip? We pull a castaway and I have to make a friend out of a volleyball?"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The documentary of Yamatai, scene one...


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : What do you mean by monster?

 **Gamelover41529** : Yeah, through this story, Peter and Lara will be having a sort of competition of who will have more baggage by the end of this story. Right now, Peter is in the lead.

 **Tom2011** : It will be.

 **Spawn Hades** : It's possible, but you should know by now that with my stories, I'm one for the slow burn and don't reveal the cool stuff so early on...

 **Guest** : Yes, Uncle Ben is dead. It was neither women, it was just some attractive woman that happened to be an archeologist that Peter developed a crush on. Curt is pretty involved with Trinity, he and a few others ate the guys that Trinity has that tires to find ways to harness the artifacts that Trinity discovers. No Curt isn't the Lizard... yet.

 **GreatSaiyaman54** : No, it'll be something that Peter will come to realize on his own as time goes on.

 **KasugaRomio** : We'll be on the ship for another three or so chapters before the events on Yamatai go down. All great power comes at a price.

 **chimera629** : No, he's still pretty self centered, he's using his powers to gain fame and fortune after all.

 **Dr. Sugarcakes** : We'll be seeing Sable soon and the full extent of her and Peter's relationship.

 **Esquire-man** : Yes, Trinity has had in the past tried to replicate Peter's powers in others. We'll see the full extent of that as the story goes on. Yeah, you can also say that despite her father's fall from grace, the name Croft does still carry quite a bit of weight in some rather influencial circles, not alot but enough. Their ages will be broached but not a lot or much. Sam knows enough from Lara's past explanations of the man and why she admires him so, granted she tuned a lot of it out, but she trust Lara's judegment and taste in men. Peter not so much given that ata the drop of the hat Trinity might call and say 'Ice them all' but Lara, despite her intelligence, is still young and perhaps a bit shortsighted as to the possible ramifications of attempting and failing to strike up any more than professional relationship with Peter.

 **coki13566** : It'd more or less kill off the nerves and such in the exttra arms, after that it's a matter of amputation and Peter's helaing to fix the rest.

 **gunman** : What are you talking about? Peter knows who sent him to Yamatai, it was Trinity's top brass.

 **hellfire45** : The bad side of the curse is as each year passes and Peter grows more powerful, he comes ever closer to turning into a mindless killing machine.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You ever do this kind of thing before?" Peter asked as he watched several crewmen set up a table along with a few other items on the deck of the Endurance several days after his little... helath scare.

Sam, who was helping set up the camera, lighting and sound equipment turned towards the manw ith a sheepish expression "Sorta..."

Peeter blinked at her response before he shrugged "Eh, good enough for me. Besides, how hard is it really to hold a camera and record something?"

"You'd be surprised" Sam commented as she fiddled wih the camera's focus a little "It's not just about holding the camera, it's about getting the right angles, the lighting, capturing the environment"

Peter hummed at that "I take it you studied film in college?"

"Yep" Sam said with a wide grin "Most people find it kinda dumb, but I like it"

"always a good thing to follow your passion" Peter said with a nod as he noticed Jonah come on deck with several boxes with fish in them "Ooh, you making a cooking show?"

"Just making some filler scenes for the documentry" Sam said as she looked through the camera to make sure the angle was good "Give the show some substance outside of anceint ruins"

"Food is usually a good way to hook people's attention" Peter said with a thoughtful expression before he pointed to Jonah "Especially with this man's cooking"

Jonah chuckled at this "I'm glad you enjoy my coocking so much"

"I'm tempted to hire you as my personal cheif" Peter said as he watched Jonah set a few other items, spices and herbs, on the table and pulled out some knives and carving boards.

"Solong as the pay is good" Jonah laughed.

"Deal!" Peter said with equal amusement before he saw Whitman had finally arrived "Oh look, the fun killer is here"

"Parker" Whitman said with narrowed eyes towards the man.

"You know saying my last name in a way that sounds like 'Fuck you' dosent really have the same kind of effect when that person can't stop stairing at the catipillar on your lip there" Peter said with a smirk.

Whitman grited his teeth at Peter and was about to respond before Sam spoke up to curb any potential fight that might break out between the two men.

"Doctor Whitman, are you ready to start?"

Whitman gave Peter one last dirty look before he turned towards Sam and nodded pleasently "Yes, I beleive I am"

Sam nodded as she gestued for the man to follow her to where the tables were set up with Jonah placing two fish on their surface in preperation for the scene. Peter watched him go for a second before he snorted as he rolled his eyes and was about to head back down below when he heard his satellite phone begin to read.

Peter forwned at this and pulled it out to see who was calling and sighed at the number he saw "Of freaking course..."

Peter releuctantly hit the answer button and held the phone up to his ear just in time to hear a woman's voice, with a light Eastern European accent to it, speak through the speaker.

 _"I'm told your time table has shortened by a full month"_

' _Nice to see Curt honoring the famed doctor pateinet confidentiality_ ' Peter thought with a eye roll as he spoke "Nice to hear from you to Silver"

 _"Do you have enough serum to last until Connors makes a new stronger batch?"_ she asked, forgoing any formalities and hitting the issue head on, just like always.

"Yeeeesss" Peter said with a heavy sigh "And before you ask, I modified the formula in a few syringies to make it more potent"

 _"Why didn't you tell me this?"_ she demanded with anger lacing her tone.

"Well between you, an ex that's made it pretty clear that I was 'childish', 'never takes anything important', 'cheap', and an all around pain in the ass to be around, and my official doctor, I thought it was best to go with the option that would actually know what to make of my incident" Peter said as he stepped away from the film crew and headed to the other end of the deck where it was more private.

 _"Where are you now?"_ Silver asked as the faint sound of gunfire could be heard on her end, something that caused Peter to stop midstride with wide eyes.

"Are you..." he began as he casted a quick glance around to make sure he was as alone as it could get on the ship before he spoke in a lower tone "Are you actually calling me while your out on assignment?!"

 _"Your evading the question_ " Silver said, followed by a loud gunshot that Peter recongnized as one of Sabvle's trademarrked pistols.

"Oh my god, you are!" Peter groaned before Sable's words registered "Wait a minute, your evading my questions too!"

 _"Where are you?"_ she asked a little more forciflly " _Are you in Egypt or heading back to America to meet with Connors?"_

"Why do you care?" Peter asked with a frown.

 _"Just because I can't stand being around you dosent mean I havent stopped cairing for your wellbeing"_ Silver responded over the muffled sounds of pain and yelling.

"That made no sense what so ever" Peter said with a deadpanned expression.

 _"Peter"_ Silver said with a almost exasperated sigh.

"I'm... I'm on a ship in the Pacific that's looking for the fabled kingdom of Yamatai" Peter said as he leaned agnst the railing and looked out over the sea as he faintly heard the documentry begin to film "Trinity sent me to keep an eye on a girl here-"

 _"Who?"_ Silver asked with ice in her tone.

"Aww, jealous?" Peter teased before he heard the sound of a man's startled yelp followed by the sound of bone breaking and a body falling tot eh ground. Peter blinked at this "Did you just break a man's neck?"

 _"Yes_ " Silver said as if she was being asked if she baked cookies rather then end a man's life, multiple men's lives if the gunshots were anythign to go by.

"I'm starting to see why I never introduced you to my Aunt" Peter said with a shake of his head.

 _"You didn't introduce me because for some reason you think your Aunt seeing you with an attractive, sexually active forigner would somehow give her a heart attack"_ Silver said in a deadpanned tone.

"I never once thought that" Peter said with a scowl "I just thought you wouldn't like her or she wouldnt like you"

 _"Do I seem like a woman that cares what your Aunt thinks?"_ Silver asked in a clipped tone.

"Well no-"

 _"And are you saying that you would have ended what we had if your Aunt told you to or because she didn't like me enough?"_ Silver asked, her voice dark and threatening.

Peter paled a little at this "Ummm, no..."

 _"Then I don't see the reason why you never introduced me other than as a vain attempt to keep the other half of your life from her"_ Silver stated as the sounds of her reloading her weapons echoed through the speaker _"She's stronger than you think Peter... smarter too"_

"Yeah... so I've noticed" Peter said with a sigh as he ran a hand over his face "So where are you anyways?"

 _"Kazakhstan"_ Sable replied dryly _"Apparently a shard of the famed 'Excalibur' was found and Trinity has sent me to retrieve it"_

"Do the people your shooting and beating know what they have?" Peter asked dryly.

 _"I don't think so, but even so, Trinity would very much like to add a second shard of the sword to their collection"_ Silver said.

"What's it do?" Peter asked as he watched the rolling waves of the Pacific.

 _"Supposedly it can open a gate to the Underworld"_ Silver said with a snort.

"That's... pretty cool actually" Peter said with wide eyes.

 _"So I'm told"_ Silver said before she muttered something in her native tongue under her breath _"I'm going to have to go, more guards are showing up and it'll require me to use both hands to deal with them"_

"Stay safe" Peter said almost automatically, before quickly remembering that if anyone needs to stay safe, it's the soon to be dead guards closing in on Silver.

 _"You stay safe"_ she replied with amusement before she ended the call just as gunfire erupted over the speaker.

Peter shook his head at this "That woman..."

Peter placed his phone back in his pocket and returned to watching the first scene being filmed for the Yamatai documentary. Peter found a spot with a good view on a medium sixed crate with a smaller crate on top of it. The famed archeologist sat down, resting his back against the smaller wooden crate and watched as Sam handed her camera off to a crewmen before she cleared her throat as Jonah and Whitman took their positions and Alex took his position behind the main camera and began to film.

"Doctor James Whitman, filler fifteen, take three" Sam said as she folded her arms across her chest and watched the scene unfold.

Jonah nodded as he turned towards Whitman as he held his fish in one hand and a knife in the other "Now, take a firm grip and slice it right down the belly, like this"

The large man placed the blade of the knife into the fish and began to slice it down the middle, opening up. Whitman began to mimic Jonah's actions. or try to as he started a little below where Jonah started on his fish. Peter watched as Whitman's hand began to shake as he cut down the fish, Peter half expected the man to slip and slice himself open instead of the fish.

Jonah nodded as he watched Whitman's progression "Good, but be sure-"

He was cut off as Whitman lost his grip on the fish and it fell on to the table along with the knife. The man's face contorted into rage as he slammed his hand on to the table "Grrr c-cut, cut, cut!"

He slammed his hands on the table again and backed away from the discarded fish and took several deep breaths as he tired to calm himself down. Peter shook his head at this as he watched the man with an unimpressed expression on his face.

 _'Something tells me he's never had to actually prepare a fish on his own_ ' Peter thought as Whitman let out a long frustrated sigh.

"This... dammed reality tv business" Whitman said with a shake of his head "I'm, I'm meant to be bringing culture to the people Sam, not, not dinner. N-No offense Jonah"

Peter scoffed at this "Really, you actually think people watch these 'Search for the lost something, something' for culture? Please, they watch these kinds of shows for the exotic food and pretty landscapes"

Whitman scowled at Peter and was abotu to respond before he took a deep breath, turned on his heel and stomped away from the table. Jonah watched the man go with a confused expression on his face as he kept the holding the fish and knife.

"Uhh, is he coming back?"

"I'll get him" Sam said with a sigh as she ran after Whitman.

Peter watched her go before he shook his head "And he wonders why his third season was canceled"

"You ever thought of getting into this kinda thing?" Alex asked as he fiddled with a few settings on the camera "Making documentires?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times" Peter said with a shurg as he settled in his seat "Wouldn't be against it if I was offered a contract but I doubt anything good will come out of it. Besides, there's like a hundred documentires on Egpyt, not much left to show by this point"

"Aw come on, I'm sure there's a few things left to be uncovered there" Alex said.

"Maybe" Peter chuckled at this before he muttered under his breath "Too bad Trinity will make sure all the good stuff get edited out..."

It was than that Sam resturned, with Whitman in tow. Peter was tempted to make a comment about the man finishing with his temper tantrum before he settled for keeping silent. Much as he disliked the man, he wasn't going to make everyone elses day miserable just so he could get a few more digs at the man's ego. The rest of the scene went much better, with Whitman actually being able to cut into the fish and followed Jonah's instructions on how to prepare the meal. Peter would pay attention for a few minutes before his mind began to wander, mainly on how his Aunt was doing and whether or not he should let her set up this blind date she's pushing him to go on with her friend's niece.

 _'I'd be a lot less hesitant if I saw a picture of her'_ Peter thought as he watched the scene begin to wrap up with Jonah explaining how to let the fish sit for a few hours and cook 'I mean, yeah my Aunt says she's a model, but what kind of model? Like the ones that you see on the cover of Maximum?'

Not that Peter would complain if she was...

"So how'd the filming go?" Lara's voice spoke up behind Peter before it's owner sat down beside Peter on the crate.

Peter casted a quick glance at the English woman before he nodded to where Whitman was going "Fine... until he threw a temper tantrum because the man can't hold a fish"

"Really?" Lara said with a quirked brow.

"Yep" Peter said with a nod.

Lara was perplexed by this "He never struck me as a man that's easily crossed"

"Well you never had the misfortune of meeting the man before" Peter said with a sigh "Whitman's one of those archeologists that's more interested in showing masses of people old ruins that anyone with time to kill and a smart phone could read up on"

"Oh, and what kind of archeologist are you then?" Lara asked with a smirk.

"The kind that actually goes out and finds stuff, even if it doesn't make the news, which most of it usually doesn't" Peter said with a shrug.

"Your last several discoveries say differently" Lara countered.

Peter nodded, he'd give her that, before he continued "Yeah, but in all honesty, it was a slow news day and a news crew just happened to be passing buy when I made some of those finds"

"Be you ever so humble" Lara giggled.

"Humble, more like annoyed that my finds didn't at least trend on Twitter for at least a minute" Peter scoffed as he leaned back against the small crate behind him "I mean really, Stark going missing is somehow bigger than finding the oldest and possibly first temple dedicated to Set?"

"Well it is Tony Stark" Lara said with a snort "When a man that rich goes missing, it's gonna end up on the news one way or another"

Peter hummed at that "You ever meet the man?"

Lara frowned at this "No, why?"

"Well it's just given your name and everything, I thought you guys ran in the same circles" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "I mean, the Crofts are like Europe's version of the Kennedy's"

"I wouldn't go that far" Lara said with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's more than what mine has... or had" Peter said with a snort "I think I'm the first Parker to ever get any sort of fame without dying..."

"Oh... I'm glad?" Lara said, unsure of what to say with that little piece of information.

"Thank you" Peter said with a grim chuckle as he glanced up at the sky.

The two settled into silence as they watched the crew begin to pack up the camera equipment and relocate it back inside while Sam took her small personal camera and was going around interviewing a few of the crew men. After a few minutes, Peter decided to break the silence.

"So, what's the back up plan?"

"I'm sorry?" Lara said with confusion.

"Back up plan, if this whole expedition doesn't pan out the way you hoped" Peter said with a slight shrug "I mean, you have planed for the possibility that you won't find Yamatai… right?"

"Uhh…" Lara sounded as she tired to think of an adequate answer.

While she has ran over the possible ramifications of not discovering Yamatai in her head over and over again, and hearing some of the crew mutter about how they better get paid for this job, Yamatai or no Yamatai, it never really struck her on just what she was going to do if she failed to find the lost kingdom. Her reputation, or what little she has been able to gather would be gone, obviously, and her name might be dragged through the mud like her late father's and her future might very well end up with her waiting tables for the rest of her life.

"Ah, I'm guessing you didn't think that far ahead, huh?" Peter said with a knowing grin "It's fine, I didn't when I went on my first expedition"

"Guess I just got caught up in the moment" Lara admitted with a sigh "But I'm certain we'll find it"

"Gut feeling?" Peter asked.

"And a few dozen hours of intensive research over the course of a month" Lara said with a humorless laugh.

"Well, your dedicated, so that's good" Peter said with a smile before it fell "But you should really plan for any possible fallout from this thing. Don't think for a second hat Whitman won't throw you to the sharks and ruin your rep, if you have any, to save his own"

"And what about you?" Lara said as she looked at Peter with an unreadable expression on her face "Would you, if it meant saving face?"

At this, Peter quirked a brow as a small grin started to form "Ahh, so your learning... but no to answer your question, I wouldn't"

"That's a relief" Lara said with breathless chuckle "Hate to find out that one of my idols would leave me out to dry if it meant keeping his credibility intact"

"Actually, it'd be a good thing that you don't trust me entirely. Despite evidence to the contrary, this business that you and I are in, it's very cut throat" Peter said with a frown "There are people that will drag your name through the dirt, ruin your reputation or just flat out discredit you and all of your discoveries if it saves their asses or they have it out for you"

"Talking from experience?" Lara asked a little nervously.

"No, but I've seen it happen on more than one occasion" Peter said with a sigh "You'd be surprised on how quick this community will tear apart one of it's own, accomplishments and influence be dammed. Heck, if you have both of those in abundance, that'll make your fall from grace all the quicker... and more brutal"

"So I've noticed" Lara said with a saddened expression on her face "It happened to my father after he began to go on and on about those crazy theories of his, about immortality and other ridiculous legends and myths"

Peter hummed at that ' _You'd be surprised by how many of those turned out to be real... I got the scars to prove it'_

Peter settled into a calm silence as they watched Sam go about the deck, interviewing the various men as they went about their day. Peter chuckled as she asked them some rather outlandish questions and even what they would do if they did find Yamatai.

"Your friend, how'd you two meet?" Peter asked as he nodded towards Sam.

"At college" Lara said with a fond smile.

"Must have been fun" Peter said as the two watched Sam.

"It was" Lara said with a laugh "If it wasn't for her, I'd be locked away in museums and libraries every weekend"

"Oh, so she brought out your inner party girl, huh?" Peter teased at the blushing Lara "Anything your willing to share? Or do I have to go ask Sam over there what the esteemed Lara Croft is like a few shots in?"

Lara blushes a little more as she adverts her gaze and toys with her hair a little "Maybe we can talk about it over a drink?"

At this, Peter snorted as he stood up and nodded towards Lara "Alright then, it's a date. I'll bring the drinks"

Lara laughed at Peter's response as she watched the man go to help Jonah with preparing the rest of the meal to go with the fish before his words registered in her mind and her eyes widened farther than what a person thought possible.

 _'...Wait what did he say!?'_

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Lara gets to expreince her dream of going on a sort of date with the Peter Parker... and watches it become a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **The Sorrowful Diety** : It was a Iron Man reference, he just went missing a few weeks prior. No their relationship lasted a while, but eventually things came up that made it difficult to keep it going.

 **rmarcano321** : They are rich, as for famous, it's more their infamous now thanks largely to Richard Croft in his final days. Lara's attrached to Peter for several reasons, one of which is he's cute, another is his accomplishments as an archeologist.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Or she'll just film the 'date' to tease Lara with later.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Well Silver's a alpha female too, so it's going to come down to which woman is more viscious, I'd place my money on Sable given she once got between Dr. Doom of all people with only a gun in hand, and some mystic woman he wanted to marry and didn't even flinch.

 **Spawn Hades** : No it'll just be Peter/Lara/Sable for this story. Keep it small and more personal. Besides, as the story goes on, these three are gonna get some serious emontial baggage that no sane person will want anything to do with. No not really, it was just there to show that Trinity is after pretty much any supernatural artifact it can get it's hands on. Silver's loyalty to Trinity and Peter is complicated.

 **Guest** : No, the Fragment mentioning was just to show that Trinity is after a lot of things aside from the Devine Source or the ability to control storms. No Mary Jane's a model in this story, if I decide to have her appear. No Peter has never run into anyone connected to the SHIELD and no Trinity is not part of HYDRA.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Oh my god" Sam said with wide eyes as she sat in Lara's room a few hours after they finished filming today's filler scenes for the documentry "You actually asked him out?"

"Yeah..." Lara said with worry on her face as she paced her room nervously "Oh god, what was I thinking? Asking him to have a few drinks with me? Especially now!"

"Hey, your entitled to a little fun" Sam said as she sat up and placed a comforting hand on Lara's shoulder "Sure, it may not be the most romantic place to have a date, er I mean a few drinks, but hey better now where he's close by instead of the middle of some Egyptian dessert"

"Yeah" Lara said as she ran a hand across her face "What am I even going to wear?"

"Well..." Sam trailed off as she checked some of Lara's clothes for any possible outfits she could make "I think a I have a few things you might be able to wear. Nothing too fancy like a dress, but I think I have a nice lace blouse you can wear"

"Thanks" Lara said with a small grin.

"No problem" Sam said with a wave of her hand before her eyes widened in realization "Oh, I just remembered that I still have that lingere that my ex-boyfriend bought me a while back. Maybe you could-"

"I'm not going to be wearing lingerie" Lara said with a irritated sigh "We're just having a few drinks"

"Yeah, but with if those drinks lead to a little something, something?" Sam said as she wiggled her eyebrows "I mean, you, him, a bottle of rum to share, on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean at night under a full moon? By that point, you might as well be fu-"

"Well if your so obsessed with sex with him, then why don't you try sleeping with him?!" Lara said with narrowed eyes.

"I could" Sam said as she thought it over before she shrugged "But he's your crush, be kinda bitchy of me to swoop in and screw him when you want to"

"I don't want to-" Lara began before she stopped and took a deep breath " I don't want to sleep with him. I just want to have a few drinks. That's it. We talk, we throw back a few shots, we head off to bed, our own beds!"

"Okay, fiiine!" Sam groaned as she sat back on Lara's bed before she perked up "But if you do happen to get it on with him, you mind sharing the details later?"

"No!" Lara snapped with a blush on her face "If anything does happen, whch it bloody will won't, what we do is our business!"

"Aww but Lara I'm your best freind!" Sam whined as she fell back on the bed "That means we teell each other everything! I mean, I always tell you about my sex life"

"Which I tell you not to!" Lara said dryly.

"But who else can I tell?" Sam said with a frown.

"With some of the things you've done, a therapist" Lara said with a snort as she headed over to the sink and began to wash her face.

"Well excuse me for liking a spiced up sex life" Sam said with a huff, casuing Lara to laugh before they both heard a ringing sound coming from Lara's laptop.

Lara quickly approached her computer and saw that Ana was trying to skype with her. She quickly sat down and opened up the icon and was greeted to the sight of her late father's former girlfriend.

"Hello Ana" Lara said as she gave the woman a freindly smile.

"Lara" Ana said with a grin before she noticed Sam standing in the background and sent the young woman a freindly wave "Hello Sam"

"Hey Ana, love the new hairstyle. Gotta hot date tonight?" Sam teased the older woman.

"I wish" Ana said with a dry laugh before she turned her attention to Lara "So, how's the expedition going?"

"Uh it's going... good?" Lara said with a sheepish laugh.

Ana adopted a worried look at this "Is everything fine? Did something happen?"

"No, no, everything's good.. though we may be a little strung on funding" Lara said hesitantly.

Ana blinked at this before she sighed "Lara-"

"But it's fixed now" Lara quickly said before Ana could give her another lecture.

"Oh really?"Ana said with a look that said she didnt beleive a word Lara said "And where did this money come from exactly?"

Lara adverted her gaze as she muttered something to low for Ana to understand, casuing her to lean towards the screenw ith a frown "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"From me..." Lara said with a cough.

Ana blinked at this before she shook her head and gave Lara a look of dissaproval "Lara, are you out fo your m-"

"My family's also funding this thing" Sam said as she stepped in "And Doctor Whtiman-"

"Oh Jesus Christ, here's there too?" Ana said as she pinched the ridge of her nose at the mentioning of the man's name.

"You know him?" Lara said with surprise.

"He was at a confernece that your father took me to about some artifacts from India that date back to the Vedic age" Ana said with a fond smile before it soured as the encounter with Whtiman came to mind "I swear, that man was an even bigger ass back then then he is now"

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad" Lara said with a uncertain grin.

"The man told me that if I got tired of shacking it up with 'Lord Loon' as he refered to your father, his door was always open... when his wife was not even ten feet from us... already pregnant" Ana said with a blank look on her face.

"Oh..." Lara said with wide eyes _'You know, I'm starting to think I know why Roth dislikes Whtiman being here... oops'_

"Yeah, oh" Ana said with a sigh "But enough about him, tell me, how's Roth doing?"

"Fine, still same old Roth, just with a few more gray hairs" Lara giggled.

"Well do give him my love" Ana said with a laugh.

"Sure thing Ana" Lara said before Sam spoke up from her bed.

"Oh, Ana, did you hear? Lara has a date tonight"

Lara's calm state of mind promptly broke like a car through glass as Ana's eyes widened at this "Excuse me?"

"It's not a date!" Lara said a little to quickly.

"A date?" Ana said with confusion "On a ship in the middle of the ocean?"

"I know, real romantic, isn't it?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Well yes, to a degree, but the Endurance is the last place I'd think to have a date" Ana said with a frown as she looked at Lara's tank top "Do you even have anything nice to wear that doesn't look like your about to go to the gym or something?"

"I'm lending her one of my blouses, the black lace one" Sam said.

"Ooh, the one from your ex that had the cute poodle?" Ana said with a smile.

"Yep" Sam said with a nod while Lara held her head in her hands.

 _'God, please kill me now...'_ Lara thought before she ehard Ana talking to her.

"So, who is the lucky man... or is it another girl?" Ana said as she catsed a breif glance at Sam to see if the woman could possibly verify the gender of Lara's date.

"It's a man Ana" Lara groaned.

Ana nodded at this "Is it someone on Roth's crew?"

"No... it's... it's Peter Parker" Lara said with a growing blush on her face.

Ana's face remained oddly blank at this "Peter... Parker?"

"Yeah, the famed archeologist, the one that-" Lara began before Ana interrupted her.

"I know who he is Lara, you talked about him plenty of times that I'm pretty sure you know his shoe size at this point" Ana said with a laugh, casuing Lara to blush a little.

"I wouldn't got hat far" Lara said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Not yet at least" Sam said with a snort "And she's probably gonna learn how bi-"

"Sam" Lara said as she turned to her friend with narrowed eyes "Shut. Up"

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping with the man, Lara" Ana said in that tone that sounded almost like a mother chiding her daughter "Aside from the fact that man's a good decade older than you-"

"It's only seven years" Lara said with a eye roll.

"You should be focusing on this expedition of yours, not hooking up with some guy" Ana said.

"Oh my god, I'm not hooking up with the man, we're just having a couple of drinks" Lara said as she ran her hands over her face "You know that men and women can have a drink together and it's not considred a date, right?"

"Bullshit" Ana said with a snort before she broke into a coughing fit, causing Lara to look at her in worry.

"Ana, are you-"

"I'm fine..." Ana said with a wave of her hand.

It was than that Sam got up "I'll go get that blouse ready Lara, let me know if you need anything else"

And with that, she quickly left the room, leaving Lara and to talk to Ana alone. Once both women were sure that Sam was gone, Lara looked at her step mother in worry "What's the diagnosis?"

"Terminal" Ana said with a bitter laugh.

Lara's eyes widened at this "Oh my god... Ana I'm-"

"It's fine Lara, really" Ana said with a sad smile "Guess I should have listened to your father and quick smoking when I had the chance"

"Well maybe we can-" Lara started before Ana cut her off with a shake of her head.

"Lara, don't. I've... I've made peace with it" Ana said with a tired sigh "Or as best I could"

Lara felt her eyes beginning to water as she stared at the tired form of Ana "I'm sorry Ana..."

"Just don't smoke a pack a day and you'll be fine" Ana said with a laugh before she fell into another violent fit of laughter "Shit that hurts..."

Lara swallowed thickly at this "Ana, after the expedition, maybe you and I can take a holiday? You've always wanted to go to South America"

"That'd be nice" Ana said with a sad smile "Now, about this Peter Parker-"

"Ana" Lara groaned out "I'm not gonna try and sleep with the man"

"I was going to say... be careful Lara" Ana said with a more serious face "I know that you think he's a great man, and from what I've heard and seen, he is... but you don't make a name like he has for himself by being nice all the time"

"What do you mean by that?" Lara said with a frown.

"What I mean is, I wouldn't place all of your eggs in that basket" Ana warned.

Lara couldn't help but snort at this "I'll be sure to keep that in mind Ana"

"Good, and for the love of God Lara, if you do screw him, please use protection, I'm not really cut out for the whole Grandma thing" Ana said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, stop!" Lara groaned as she slammed her into the desk before both women broke out into fits of laughter...

…

Sam idly hummed to herself as she made her way back to her room after giving Lara and Ana some privacy. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on with Ana, but until Lara felt comfortable enough to tell her, Sam was gonna give her some space. She had just reached her room when she briefly saw Peter turn the corner farther down the hall. Sam narrowed her eyes at this as she followed after the man.

 _'Where are you going?'_ Sam thought as she trialed Peter through the Endurance.

Eventually Sam followed Peter to one of the lounges on the ship and watched as the man came to a kneeling position as he peeked inside the lounge through a small crack in the door. Sam silently approached him before she leaned down next to him and whispered "What are you doing?"

Peter didn't even so much as flinch as he kept looking into the room with narrowed eyes "Something potentially dangerous"

"What's that?" Sam asked with curiosity "Drawing a mustache on Reyes's face with a sharpie"

"Even more dangerous" Peter said as he turned to Sam with a grave expression before he cracked the door open enough for Sam to look inside.

Sam looked to see what Peter was looking at and was greeted to the sight of Whitman passed out on a couch, snoring loudly. She frowned at this before turning towards Peter "Your gonna draw on his face?"

"No..." Peter said with a shake of his head before he held up a small wooden stick "I'm gonna poke his mustache and see if it moves"

"Oh god" Sam said with a muffled laugh.

Peter nodded at this before he cleared his throat and began to speak with a terrible impersonation of an Australian accent "Today mates, we're going to be examining something that's alluded scientists for years, a rare and dangerous breed of Caterpillar known as... the Cata-Whitman-illar, the most dangerous caterpillar in the world... and we're gonna poke it with a stick"

Sam covered her mouth with both hands as she did her best to stifle her laughter or risk waking Whitman as Peter looked back at the man "Now, the Cater-Whitman-illar possesses a very dangerous defensive measure in the form of a ma whose face it's taken to residing on. James Whitman, a man whose personality is far more affective at deterring any potential predators then any other animal on the planet"

"No, don't do it Doctor Parker" Sam whispered in fake terror.

"I must, for science... and ratings" Peter said with a sigh "Wish me luck darling..."

He then snuck into the room, crawling on his stomach towards Whitman while Sam watched, wishing she had her camera to film this. Peter came to a stop a few feet from Whitman and raised the stick and slowly raised it towards Whitman's face. The man grumbled and shifted in his sleep, causing Peter to freeze as he waited to see if the man would awaken. When he didn't, Peter let out a sigh of relief and slowly poked the man's upper lip with the small stick he had in his hands, causing Whitman's lip to twitch.

Sam nearly lost it as she watched the scene before her with her mouth covered, struggling to keep herself silent. Peter then turned back towards her with a grin and a wink before he mouthed towards her 'Blimey, I smell a third season after this mate!'.

Sam quickly backed away from the door and took several steps away from it before she broke out into a full blown laugh "BWA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter quickly exited the room once he saw Sam's laughter was starting to wake Whitman up and joined her in the hall and began to speak in the poor Australian accent again as he made a show of wiping sweat from his head "Cranky, I've never been so afraid in me life"

Sam doubled over in laughter before she stopped as Whitman suddenly exited the room and stared at the two with narrowed eyes. Peter, having heard Whitman opening the door, quickly hid the stick behind his back as he turned towards the man with a small knowing grin "Whitman…"

"Parker... Sam" the man said as he looked at them suspiciously "What's with all the noise"

"Oh nothing" Peter said with a shrug.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" Whitman said with narrowed eyes.

"I was just simply telling Sam here this time I saw something and I went and poked it with a stick" Peter said with a smirk, causing Sam to break into another fit of laughter.

"Oh god... hahahahaha… I can't breath!" she said in between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people" Peter said as he placed a hand over his heart "A cross I humbly bear"

Whitman watched them both break out into more fits of laughter before he shook his head and left, leaving the duo to watch him go before Peter leaned in towards Sam "And so the ever elusive Cate-Whitman-illar, along with it's host, slink back into the mysterious halls that make up the Endurance"

"That... oh god, that was awesome!" Sam said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes "Fuck I wish I had my camera"

"Don't worry Sam, we'll have plenty of time for another expedition into the Endurance in search of the ultra rare Cata-Whitman-illar" Peter said with a laugh "If we're lucky, we'll see it engage in a territorial dispute with Grim's mustache"

Sam snorted at this as she stood back up "If that's the case, my money's on Grim"

"Yeah, it posses the ability to emit this odor very similar to alcohol to disorient it's enemies, allowing it to gain the upper hand" Peter said with a laugh before he and Sam both noticed a crewmen approaching them. Peter gave the man a flat stare as he quickly recognized him "Oh, hey Wilt"

"Mister Parker" the man said with a nod before he grinned at Sam "Ms. Nishimura"

"Hey Wilt" Sam said with a friendly wave towards the man.

"I hate to intrude, but I was hoping to speak with Mister Parker here" Wilt said as he shared a brief glance with Peter.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing" Sam said with a nod before she turned towards Peter "Have fun with your date tonight"

"I'll try, if Whitman's mustache doesn't try to get me before then" Peter said with a laugh, causing Sam to snicker as she gave Wilt a polite nod and headed back to her room, leaving Peter alone with Wilt.

Peter watched her go before his smile dropped and he turned towards Wilt with a minor glare of annoyance "What is it?"

"You haven't been keeping me updated like your supposed to" the man said with a scowl.

"Well sorry for preferring to hang out with everyone else but you" Peter said with a shrug "Besides, what's to keep you filled in on? Ship's small enough your bound to know about at the same time I do"

"That's not the point" he snapped before Peter was suddenly in his face with narrowed eyes.

"Wilt, I'm going to tell you this once, be very, very careful how you talk to me" Peter growled towards the now paling man before he backed away and turned to head back to his room "But since your so anal about me keeping filled in on crap, I'm gonna be having drinks with Lara tonight"

He didn't bother to hear what Wilt hat to say as he walked away from the man, suddenly feeling the urge to lie down and sleep for a few hours.

' _And while I'm at it, go ask Jonah to reserve a bottle for me and Lara to have later'_ Peter thought with a tired grin as he made his way through the halls of the Endurance.

...

A few hours later, just half an hour after dinner, Lara quietly made her way to the deck of the ship where she agreed to meet Peter for a few drinks. She was dressed in a tasteful black lace blouse but no bra underneath thanks to Sam saying that she had no bra to match. Lara almost decided to just wear a tanktop instead before Sam convinced her otherwise.

 _"Sweety, you have nothing to be embaressed about. Show those beuaties off to the world and be proud!" Sam teased as she tossed Lara the blouse._

' _Let's just hopee that Peter dosent think I'm one of those kind of women'_ Lara thought nervously as she made it to the deck to see that Peter was already there, sitting on the same crate they were at earleir in the day, with a bottle of rum from the galley and two glasses next to him.

Lara took a deep breath as she stepped on to the deck and approached Peter. He semeed to hear the sounds of her boot's footfalls on the metal surface and turned towards Lara with a small grin and nod.

"Lara, starting to think you wouldn't show and I'd have to drink this bottle of liquor all by lonesome… again"

"Sorry, I was... trying to find something to wear" Lara said sheepishly.

Peter nodded at this as he took in Lara's blouse before looking down at his simple shirt "Well... I feel underdressed"

 _'At least you probably have underwear on'_ Lara thought before she shook her head of such thoughts and came to sit next to Peter and watched as he opened the bottle and poured them a gernous amount of the liqour in each glass.

"Thank you" Lara said when Peter handed her the drink.

"Welcome" Peter said with a nod as he set the bottle down and took a sip of his drink "Ooh, that's good"

"Roth only ever seems to collect the best" Lara said with a chuckle.

"Surprised he has any with a man like Grim on board" Peter said with a snort in regards to the ship's First Mate "I swear that guy's bloodstream is nothing but alchol"

"I don't doubt it" Lara said with a laugh "I swear as long as I've known him, he's always had a drink with him"

"That man's liver must be made of Vibrainium" Peter said as he took another drink of his beverage.

Lara grinned at this "Or he's blessed with one hell of a liver"

Peter hummed at this "So, Roth and Grim, you know those two long?"

"Since I was a child" Lara said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees as she and Peter stared out into the dark ocean "They were my father's best friends. They would sometimes play babysitter when my father took me on some of his expeditions"

"Your dad took you with him?" Peter said with surprise.

"Only a few, one to Egypt and the other to China" Lara said as she reached up and played with her green pendant "I found this while we were in China. My first find"

Peter leaned in and exmained the necklace, casuing Lara to blush as he stared at her neck intently before he nodded in apporavl "Gotta say, heck of a first find. Much better than mine"

"What was yours?" Lara asked.

"A canopic jar" Peter said with a slight shiver.

"Was there anything still inside it?" Lara said with a laugh.

"Thank god no" Peter said with a look of revulsion "I swear, finding a jar filled with a several thousand year old dead person's insides would have been the end of me"

"Which jar was it?" Lara asked with a grin.

"Qebehsenuef" Peter said with a face "Commonly used to hold a mummy's intestines"

Lara hummed at that "My father found a Hapi jar on one of his digs. Apparently it still had the lungs in it, or what was left of them, and he presented them to my mother saying, You take my breath away"

Peter let out a low whistle "Daaaaamn... your old man had game"

"My mother would say differently" Lara said with a small smile as she remembered her mother telling her the story, before her death "Still, she appreciated the gesture"

"Your mom keep the jar or toss it out first chance she got?" Peter asked as he and Lara finsihed off their glasses and he began to pour them a second round.

"Oh she kept it" Lara said with a laugh "She put it up in her studio, as a reminder that sometimes she needed to take a breather"

Peter laughed at this "Sounds like your mom had a better sense of humor then my Aunt. My uncle tried to do something like that, but with an old mummified cat... she didn't appreciate it a bit. Heh, in fact she outright fainted when she saw it for the first time"

Lara giggled at this as she took a long sip of her drink Should have seen Ana's expression when she saw it for the first time, she actually thought there was something inside it"

"Ana?" Peter said with a look of confusion while on the inside, his mind wandered to Lara's step mother... the younger sister of Konstantine, one of Trinity's top agents, or she was...

"My step mother, or sort of. She never married my father before he... passed away" Lara said with a distant look on her face "Afterwards, she looked after me, did her best to make sure I grew up okay while she dealt with her own grief"

Peter didn't say anything at that as he stared at the dark sea before them. The two settled in a somber silence as their minds wandered back to their respective childhoods, when everything seemed fine, perfect... and then, reality stepped in.

The two resumed drinking their glasses and as the hour went on, the bottle of rum grew more and more empty until there was barely enough liquor left in the bottle to fill one glass even halfway.

"A-And then... we fell asleep!" Lara said with a drunken giggle as she leaned against Peter, her head swaying from side to side.

Peter, whose face was just as red as Lara's laughed "Wow, I'll never be able to look at Sam the same away again!"

The two broke down into a drunken uproar of laughter as they struggled to keep themselves upright or risk falling off the crate and on to the ground. Peer raised the last of his drink to his mouth before Lara suddenly reached out and took the glass from his hand and downed the liquor herself. Peter watched her with wide eyes as he looked at his now empty hand and the now smirking Lara.

"You drank my drink" he said.

"That I did" Lara boasted as she went to stand up before she stumbled back into a chuckling Peter "Ooh, why's everything moving?"

"I think it's because we're... um... where are we again?" Peter said as he looked around confused "I don't think this is New York"

"Smells like it" Lara giggled as she looked up at Peter with a coy grin.

Peter looked down at her with a grin "You ever been?"

"No" Lara said as she leaned up slightly.

"Then how do you know it smells" Peter teased.

"It's in America, almost everything there smells I'm told" Lara giggled as she cupped Peter's chin "You bloody yanks"

"Proud of it" Peter said as he pressed his head against Lara's and they looked into one another's eyes.

Lara grinned at this as she ran her hands over Peter's chest "I think... I think this is the part we kiss..."

"S-Should we?" Peter said as his hands rested on her hips.

"Probably not" Lara giggled before she leaned up and planted a small kiss on Peter's lips.

Peter blinked in surprise before he responded with a peck of his own, causing Lara to moan as she grabbed the back of Peter's head and kept his lisp against her's. After several moments, the two separated, both breathing heavily as Lara climbed up until she was straddling Peter's lap and grinned as she felt something begin to harden.

"Ah, you feeling a little horny for an English woman?" Lara teased as she grinned her hips against Peter's waist.

"M-Maybe..." Peter said as he leaned back against the small crate and enjoyed the feeling of the younger woman on top of him.

Lara moaned as she threw her head back before she noticed the nearly empty bottle of rum lying next to Peter's leg. She grinned as she picked it up and poured the liquor into her mouth before she grabbed Peter's face and forced him to look at her before she began to let it drip out of her mouth and into Peter's. Peter did his best to drink up the rum as it poured on to his face before he dived for Lara's neck and began to lick and kiss the warm flesh. Lara gasped as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, holding him close as she resumed grinding her hips into Peter's.

After several minutes of dry humping him, she leaned into towards his ear and breathed "I wanna fuck you, you damn yank bastard!"

Peter responded by standing up suddenly, causing Lara to yelp in surprise and latch on to Peter's body as the man struggled to keep himself stable as he tried to find the door to get back down below deck through his drunken haze. After a few moments, he recognized the door and stumbled towards it while Lara continued to giggle and laugh as she kissed and pawned at Peter's face.

"Your gonna cause me... cause me to trip" Peter chuckled as he made his way inside the dark ship.

"Don't care..." Lara said as she sucked on Peter's Adam apple.

Eventually, Peter found his way back to his room and carried Lara to the bed before he gently placed her down on it, pushing his duffle bag off with a grunt as he cupped Lara's chin and forced her to look at him before he crashed his lips against her own. Lara moaned shamelessly as their tongues battled for dominance before Lara suddenly flipped them over and she was straddling his hips.

"Ah, your one of those top girls huh?" Peter chuckled as he ran his hands over her legs and gave her thighs a squeeze.

Lara giggled as she reached down and pulled her blouse off over her head before tossing it aside and stared down at Peter with a coy grin. Peter grinned at the exposed breasts of the English beauty and placed a hand on each of them, his fingers trailing over the firm flesh. Lara moaned at the contact and arched her back towards the man before she leaned down and gave him a hungry kiss.

"Tell me Doctor Parker..." Lara breathed quietly as she began to run her hand up his torso until they rested on his collar bone "Have you ever explored the mysterious caverns of a woman?"

"Hmm, maybe one or twice" Peter groaned as he cupped Lara's rear with his hands, casuing her to shudder on top of him.

"Then let's see how many of my cavern's secrets you can find" Lara said as her hands slid down to his pants belt and began to undo it and reached inside to grip the treasure she was after...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the morning after...


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : No I haven't been considering any other characters lately.

 **The Sorrowful Diety** : She looks like the Sable from the PS4 game.

 **coki13566** : Not really, just because people don't use condoms during sex dosent mean that a baby will be made. Sometimes you get lucky.

 **bladewolf101** : It's going fine, the next chapter should be up soon.

 **Guest** : Yeah, adding her would make things more personal betweeent the three but I have someone else in mind for Sam. Still a possible threesome between the two before that happens isn't out of the question. Yeah, I wanted to show more of their relationship before the eventual betrayal, make it seem even more painful for Lara to have someone she saw as a mother had been playing her the entire time. No she got with a woman in the past, but it was no one notable, just some girl she met at a party and slept with. Given how much they've been watching Lara, and with their history with Yamatai, they may have placed someone on the ship. They died obviously, but there's a good chance they were there to keep an eye on Lara.

 **Saintsrow10** : She won't get pregnant. They'll be off the ship soon, this will be the last chapter before they hit the island and shit hits the fan in the worse way imanaigible for both Lara and Peter.

 **hellfire45** : She knows him by reputation in Trinity, that's about it, and from what Lara has told her about his 'celeberty' life.

 **dnguyen686** : That cat fight is gonna be a whole lot more brutal than the one you'll probably thinking. No hair pulling, nails scratching or clothes ripping with degrading insults throna at the other before it leads to oddly passionite if angry sex, perhaps a threesome if Peter tried to get involved and break the two up, more of blood drawn, a few bones broken and maybe a gunshot or two with the odd attempt to stab the other to death here and there.

 **SpideyFam** : Eh sorta.

 **90skid4life** : In a manner of speaking.

 **RubixJr** : Yes, it's the same suit as Earth-8351.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Tomb Raider characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Silver 'Sable' Sablinova held back a hiss of pain as a bullet wound on her left arm acted up as she climbed out of her limo and gazed up at her family's home, just a few miles outside of Rome. The manor had been in Silver's family for the better part of two hundred years after their previous home in Symkaria was destroyed in the civil war that led to the birth of her homeland and that of Latveria.

' _Still don't know why we never moved back, or why we insist on keeping with their traditions'_ Silver thought dryly as she made her way up the steps and into the manor _'Especially with how much to hell they've gone to since the fall of the Soviet Union'_

The first person to greet her as she stepped into the threshold was her old butler, an elderly man by the name of Alexie "Ah, miss Sablinova, it's so good to see you again"

Sable gave the elderly man a small grin "Hello Alexie"

"Good hunting I presume" Alexie said as he gestured to Silver's slightly battered state.

Under her white coat, she was still in her tactical gear, her flack or what was left of it covered in a few burns, some tears and bits of blood, mainly from the men she butchered. Her pants were still covered in grime and tears and she had a small purple bruise on the side of her face when she took a kick to the head by one of the more capable guards back in Kazakhstan.

"In a manner of speaking" the young Sable chuckled tiredly as she removed her coat and handed it to the man before she casted a glance around the main hall "Is my father home?"

"Of course madam, but he's currently in a meeting" Alexie said as he placed Silver's coat around his arm and followed her to the main staircase.

"A council meeting?" Silver asked with a frown, they were the only kinds of meetings her father would ever have hosted in his home now a days.

Alexie shook his head at this "I'm unsure ma'am, only mister Domínguez arrived"

Sable's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of Trinity's current leader before she nodded "I see..."

She then made her way up the rest of the stairs and proceeded to her father's study, Alexie following close behind with a slightly panicked expression.

"Madam, you know your father dislikes-"

"I'm aware Alexie, thank you" Sable said as she neared the door and noticed someone standing outside, leaning against the wall.

It was Rourke, Trinity's military leader and Domínguez's second in command. Silver barely glanced at the man as she made to push open her father's door and enter before her hand was suddenly grabbed by Rourke, causing her to freeze and slowly turn towards the man with a blank expression on her face.

"Ah, ah, ah, your father is in an important meeting now Silver, you know how he is with unexpected interruptions" Rourke said with a small smirk.

Silver blinked at the man before she spoke in a cool, even tone "Rourke... get your fucking hand off me or I'll rip each finger off and shove a cherry hot red needle through each stump before I put a bullet in your head with a hammer to shut you up"

Rourke grinned at this as he released Silver's hand "Don't say I didn't warn you"

"You do realize that both men like me more than you, right?" Sable said towards the now scowling former spec ops operative before she opened the door and stepped inside before slamming the old oak door behind her.

Her father Ernst Sablinova, a man that was in his mid to late sixties and Doctor Pedro Domínguez, a man that was in the same age range, both turned to Silver with various degrees of surprise, her father's being the most prominent while Domínguez's was more bemused than anything.

"Silver!" her father said as he stood, shocked by both his daughter's blunt entry and the sate of her.

"Father..." Silver said with a small smile before she turned towards Domínguez and nodded "Doctor"

"Ah Silver, your father and I were just talking about you" the man said with a fond smile as he stood and approached Silver "I've also received word that your mission was a success"

"Hardly a challenge, you could have sent Auger or even Nadija" Silver said as she shook the man's hand.

Domínguez grinned at this before Silver was suddenly pulled towards her father as he carefully examined her.

"Why didn't you receive medical help after your mission?" he asked as he noticed the wound on Silver's arm and his eyes darkened.

"I didn't need it father" Silver said with an eye roll.

"Nonsense" her father chided with a sigh "Asking for help doesn't make you weak my sweet"

"No, it just shows how incompetent you are" Silver replied, causing Pedro to chuckle.

"I see her late mother's blood still burns strong through her veins"

"You have no idea" Ernst said dryly before he went to retrieve his daughter a chair.

Silver watched him go before she turned towards Trinity's leader "Sir, I wish to speak with you about-"

"About Parker's shortened time table" the man said with a small nod "Yes, your father and I were actually talking about it earlier"

"And?" Silver asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I've hired several of the world's most renowned biologist, hematologist, biochemists and what experts we have on 'curses' and other supernatural phenomena of the sort to aid Doctor Connors in producing a stronger, more effective serum for Doctor Parker when he returns for his initiation" Domínguez revealed, causing Silver's eyes to widen.

"Your offering him membership into Trinity?" she said with shock.

Domínguez grinned at this "Doctor Parker has been a great asset for Trinity for several years now, accomplishing more than some of our most dedicated and capable operatives, barring you my dear. It'd be a shame to not finally reward him by opening him to our ranks and allow him to truly flourish with our guidance and backing"

' _He'll finally be one of us..._ ' Silver thought with contained happiness.

For years now Silver, and even her father have sponsored Peter ever since he was approached by Trinity and for the last year and a half, unknown to Peter, Silver has been pushing to have him initiated into Trinity and made a legitimate member instead of a simple contractor for them to call in whenever the artifact they've uncovered and need to be recovered and or destroyed is a bit too much for their standard ground troops.

"It's part of the reason why we've sent him to Yamatai with little to no information" Ernst said as he returned with a chair for Silver to use "We wish to see how resourceful he is when cut off, how he will operate independently should he ever lose contact with us"

"And I'm assuming that he's none the wiser of our past attempts to infiltrate Yamatai and retrieve the star that causes these unusual storms?" Silver said as she took her seat along with her father and Domínguez.

"Correct, though there's a chance he'll uncover that soon enough. He's quite intelligent" Ernst said with a small laugh "Perhaps, too much for his own good at times"

"Indeed" Domínguez agreed with a nod.

Silver hummed at this as she held Domínguez's gaze "Who will conduct the ceremony for him, you?"

"I believe you should do so" Domínguez said as he glanced at a slightly surprised Silver.

The silver haired woman nodded at this, doing her best to keep her happiness contained "I thank you for this honor..."

"Think nothing of it" Domínguez said with a laugh "If what me and your father believe comes to fruition, in a few short years you'll be the one inducting others into our order, be they operatives... or council members"

The hint was not lost on Silver as she glanced back and forth between the two men. For almost a year now her father has begun to groom her to one day take his place on Trinity's high council, which was approaching faster then she would prefer, and if things went smoothly, it's leader. Granted there were a few on the council that believed she was too young for such responsibility but her nigh spotless record was hard to argue against. Add in the fact she had Domínguez's backing to a large degree and several other council members, Fisk and Osborn, her chances of fulfilling her father's hopes and dreams were all but assured.

' _Though being on the Council and eventually it's leader will leave little time for a personal life...'_ Silver thought a little sullenly.

While she and Peter may no longer be together, she hoped that would change once he was initiated into Trinity. But when she's given a seat on the Council, her time for more private matters would be greatly reduced. Running a several thousand year old organization that's remained largely hidden by the likes of SHIELD was no walk in the park.

It was than that Rourke entered the room, a phone to his ear "Doctor Domínguez?"

"Yes?" he said as he glanced at his second in command with a slightly resigned expression on his face.

"It's Bishop Stryker" the man said as he gestured to his phone "He believes you'll want to hear what he has to say"

"Of course" Domínguez said with a sigh as he stood up and shook hands with both Silver and Ernst "I apologize, but my responsibilities are calling... literally"

"Understandable. And Stryker isn't a man that takes having to wait very well" Ernst said with a laugh as he escorted Domínguez to the door while Rourke went ahead to get the car ready.

"Do not be too eager to take my place one day Miss Sablinova, it's not as glamorous as I make it seem" Domínguez said with a tired grin.

"So I've seen" Silver said as she followed them to the door of her father's study before she immediately took a left and begun to make her way to her room, Alexie not far behind her.

"Alexie, have you prepared my bath?" Silver asked as she begun to undo the straps and buckles for her flack.

"Yes my lady" Alexie nodded as he took the heavy vest when it was held out for him to take "And I've had you weapons sent down to the armory to be cleaned and if necessary, repaired-"

"I'll do it" Silver said as she arrived at her room and pushed the double doors open and began to remove the rest of her clothes.

"Of course" Alexie said with a nod as Silver dressed down to a simple bra and boxers before she begun to approach her bathroom.

Her athletic body was decorated with several intricate tattoos, one on each shoulder, one between her breasts that reached down to her naval and one on each thigh. Her left shoulder tattoo was that of Trinity's insignia, while on the right was that of her family's coat of arms which consisted of a shield, a bull on one side and a horse on the other. The tattoo between her breasts was that of a black spider's web with the red and black spider itself attached to a web line that traveled down to just above her naval. The tattoos on her thighs were just that of red roses, the thorny stems coiling beneath the flowers in a manner similar to a snake.

"Shall I fetch you your usual drink?" Alexie called after Silver as she entered her bathroom to see her massive tub was filled.

"Yes, and tell my father I'll see him at dinner tonight" Silver called back as she removed her underwear and began to enter the warm water before submerging completely.

...

The first thing that Lara felt when she awoken with a hangover to end all hangovers was something warm yet solid lyning under her head. The second thing she felt was that she was naked and sore, particuarly around her vagina, rear, legs and back. And finally the forth thing she noticed when she cracked an eye open to see her surrondings was the sleeping face of one Peter Parker...

Peter Parker... lying next to her... naked... in a bed... with her...

 _'Oh my god!'_ Lara thought with wide terrified eyes as she paled at what her 'drinks' with Peter led to.

They had sex!

Before she could slip into a full blown panic attack that very well may lead to a heart attack, Peter stirred before he let out a pained groan as he slowly cracked his eyes open as the sun from outside shined through the window and hit the corner of his eyes at the right angle.

"UGH! Someone shut off the sun... or pull a curtain over it..."

Peter placed a hand over his face to block the sunlight better and openedf both his eyes fully to the see Lara's own terror stricken ones gazing right into his. The man blinked at this as he stared at the panic striken woman "Uhh... did we-"

"Yes!" Lara said with wide eyes before she suddenly flew out of the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover her body as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she repated as she tired to sooth the sudden mingrane she had from moving so quickly.

"Yeah... I think we did" Peter said as he laid there ont he bed before he noticed that he was naked and quickly took his pillow and covered himself.

"Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Lara said as she turned towards the man with wide eyes "We were supposed to have a few drinks and that was it!"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a slow nod before he frowned "Man, I told Jonah we were only going to drink maybe half the bottle"

"This isn't the times for jokes!" Lara snapped before she paled as she slowly looked down at her body "P-Peter...?"

"Yeah?" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head before he winced as he felt a brusie he gained last night flare up as he touched it.

"D-Did... did you use a condom?" Lara said as she looked back up at Peter with even wider eyes if that was possible "O-Or did you maybe c-cum inside my mouth?"

Peter was about to respond before he paused and raked through what he could remember about last night. After her blowjob and he finally inserted himself inside her, things got a bit blury. After several moments of raking his brain for information, Peter slowly shook his head.

"I don't... I don't believe so" Petere said with a wince as Lara's face paled.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Lara said as she held her forhead and did her best to try and remain calm.

"Now, now, there's no need to freak out" Peter said as he stood up, being mindful to keep himself as covered best he could with only a pillow "Just because we can't remember dosent mean it happened. I mean, for all we know, I just came on your chest or maybe even on your uh, rear"

Lara gave Peter and annoyed glare as she let the blanket drop from her chest, exposing her breasts to Peter as she pointed towards them and spoke with a edge in her tone "If that's the bloody case, why the hell isn't there any dried cum still on my tits?!"

Peter had no response to that "Ummm, maybe you wiped it off with the blanket?"

Lara stared at Peter for a solid minute before her head fell into her hands and she backed away until her back hit the cool metal surface and shw slowly slid down to the floor "Oh god I'm so fucked! First expedition, which may or may not end in failure and I might get knocked up too!"

Peter laughed a little nervously at this as he scratched the back of his head "W-Well I did say that I tend to make firsts memorable-"

"Finish that, and I'll stab you and throw you overboard" Lara growled as she looked up at Peter with narrowed, rage filled eyes.

"Sorry..." Peter said with a cough as he looked around the room for his pants before he spotted them at the foot of his bed.

He quickly reached for them as he dropped his pillow and quickly pulled them on while Lara pulled the blanked back up and covered herself with it, her eyes focused on the floor as she tried to think of what to do next. She could go and ask Roth if he had birth control on the ship, a conversation she was not looking forward to having. And it's only a matter of time before Sam finds out what happened.

"Oh god help me" Lara graoned at the thought, her best freind would be unberable after that.

Several minutes passed as Lara tried to think of a solution to the problem she was in while Peter stood silently by, wondering what would happen now. After some time had passed, Lara took a deep breath before she exhaled out through her nose "This is not what I had planned"

"Story of my life" Peter said with a small laugh.

"We were only supposed to have a few drinks, that's it!" Lara complained.

"I know, I know..." Peter said with a nod as he came to sit down next to Lara and ran a hand through his hair before he winced "Ouch..."

"What's wrong?" Lara asked.

"My head feels like someone used it as a pin cushion" Peter said as he rubbed his scalp, feeling the faint scratch marks on it "Or a scratching post"

Lara blinked at this before she casted a quick glance at her nails and blushed a little as she saw faint traces of dried blood on them _'Oops...'_

Peter followed Lara's gaze and noticed her nails before he scowled playfully at her "So, your a scratcher huh?"

Lara blushed at this "S-Sorry..."

"It's fine, better than a biter like my last girlfriend" Peter said with a snort.

Lara's blush deepened as for a brief moment, a stray memory of last night flashed through her mind's eye which showed her biting into Peter's shoulder as she rode him for all he was worth "Yeaaah…"

The two sat there for a few moments before Peter spoke again "All things considered, it was fun"

"What was?" Lara asked.

"What we did..." Peter said as he gestured to the two of them "From what I can remember at least"

"Oh" Lara said with a blink before she cleared her throat "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Didn't you?" Peter said with a frown.

"No I did" Lara blurted out before she regained her composure "It was... amazing"

Peter snorted at this "Yeah, heard that before"

"No really it was" Lara insisted.

Out of all of the men that she's slept with, which wasn't really that many to begin with, Peter was by far the best she's ever had. Hell he was the best individual she's ever had by a wide margin.

Peter hummed at this as he scanned the ground for Lara's clothes "Well we better get you dressed and back to your cabin before Sam notices your not there. Wouldn't want her to find out she was right"

"She probably already knows by this point" Lara groaned.

"Think she tried to record us at some point last night?" Peter teased.

"She would if she could" Lara said with a eye roll "Wouldn't be the first time..."

"Really?" Peter said with a bemused expression, causing Lara to blush "You know Ms. Croft, the more I uncover, the more I realize that your not so sweet and innocent as you appear to be"

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you" Lara replied with a small smirk "Getting a lady such as myself drunk and then sleeping with her without even buying her dinner first, the audacity of you classless yanks"

"And proud of it" Peter said with a laugh that Lara quickly joined him before the two settled down.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Lara asked nervously, she wasn't sure what could happen at this point and was a little scared as to how what they've done will affect their relationship, if it could be called that.

"Honestly... I have no idea" Peter said with a shrug before he glanced at Lara with a curious expression "Do you want something to happen?"

"W-Well..." Lara said with a blush as she adverted her gaze "I wouldn't mind seeing if there's something to be had here..."

Peter blinked at this before he thought it over. On the one hand, this will help him keep an eye on Lara for Trinity, on the other hand he could unintentionally be placing Lara in danger should he have another health scare or worse... Silver finds out. After spending the better part of a minute going over the pros and cons of this... whatever it was that was made, Peter took a deep breath and answered.

"Well if your up for it, don't see why not" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really?" Lara said with a slightly hopeful expression.

"Yeah, why not?" Peter said with a small grin "I mean, it's not like we're going anywhere and hey, it'd make being on the same ship as Whitman a lot more bearable"

Lara laughed at this "Stop, he's not that bad... mostly"

"Your right, he's worse" Peter snickered before Lara made to lightly slap him on the chest.

Peter caught her hand and before she could say anything, pulled her into his lap. Lara yelped in surprise at the sudden action before her body was pulled against Peter's and she very nearly shivered at the feeling of his bare naked chest pressed against her own. The man felt like he was made of granite, solid and unyielding. Lara bit her lip as she ran a hand over his chest while Peter's hands found their way to her hips and gripped the soft flesh, causing her to moan.

"We should... we should be getting ready for breakfast" Lara moaned as she rested her head against Peter's chest and listened to his heartbeat as his hands removed the blanket from her form and tossed it back towards the bed.

"We should... but do you want to?" Peter asked as he leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of Lara's head as he began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Honestly... no" Lara breathed out before she pushed herself up and adjusted her position on Peter's hips so that she was straddling him while he did his best to push his pants down and free his lower half.

She took Peter's face in her hands and pulled the man into a hesitant kiss before Peter cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer. Lara moaned into the kiss as she allowed her tongue to leave her mouth and venture into Peter's where it was met with his own. Lara had her hands slowly trail down Peter's face to his neck and then his chest, tracing the solid feel of his muscles as they moved lower until she rested them on his shoulders. After several seconds, the two broke their kiss and stared at one another.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to keep going with this?" Peter said as Lara raised herself slightly and reached down to his hardened member and gripped it softly in her hands "This could come back to bite us in the ass"

"If that's the case, then I'm going to enjoy it while I can" Lara said with a small grin as she aligned Peter with herself and began to slowly descend on to his cock.

Both groaned at the linking, Peter because of the tight warmth and Lara because of her vaginal walls expanding slightly to accommodate Peter's length and girth. After a few tense seconds, Lara reached the bottom and sat there, processing the feeling of her pussy being filled by Peter before she looked the man in the eyes with a excited gleam in her eye as she leaned forward and whispered.

"We have thirty minutes before breakfast..."

Peter grinned at this as he placed his hands on Lara's hips "Plenty of time"

And with that, he began to thrust up into her.

...

"They so totally did it last night" Sam said as she sat down in front of Alex in the galley, a plate of pancakes, sausage and some orange juice in front of her.

Alex, who was busy coding on his laptop, glanced at Sam with a puzzled expression "I'm sorry?"

"Lara" Sam explained as she took a bite of her pancakes "She went to have drinks with Peter last night and she never came back which means only one thing... they had sex!"

Alex blinked at this "You waited in her room last night for her to come back so you could grill her on how her apparent date went?"

Sam gave Alex a funny look at this "Uhhh yeah? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't pounce on my girlfriend right after her date with her crush?"

"A good one?" Alex said with a snort as he went back to coding.

Sam rolled her eyes at this "Hey, the girl's more of a shut in then Michael Myers on the other three hundred and sixty three days of the year he's not killing sex craving teens. Plus hearing she's going on a date that I didn't have to push her into is big. Plus I'm sure her stepmom would like to know how it went"

"Well I'm sure you can grill her when she gets here" Alex said as he typed a few more things on his laptop as he began to take a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah..." Sam said with a sigh before she glanced at the doors with narrowed eyes "Assuming that Lara decides to forego this sausage for someone else's this morning"

Alex was barely able to keep himself from chocking on his drink as Sam returned to her food all the while wondering when would be a good time to go and check in on Lara.

She really wanted to know if her friend enjoyed herself last night...

...

Lara let out a blissful moan as she found herself on her hands and knees with Peter thrusting into her from behind. Both their bodies were covered in sweat for spending the last twenty minutes ravishing one another's bodies with their respective sexes, mouths, hands and tongues. Lara in the last ten minutes had cum at least twice while Peter felt his own orgasm approaching as he thrusted into Lara's pussy while his hands gripped her hips.

"Oh bloody hell yes!" Lara moaned in delight as she felt Peter's cock spear into her "Oh god that's perfect, right there baby"

Peter grunted at the praise as he ran his hands up and down Lara's body, using some of the methods he's learned from Silver on how to please a woman aside from thrusting until completion to make Lara's approaching orgasm even more intense. Lara felt like she was in heaven at the moment, the feeling of Peter inside her, his hands running across her body and picking out spots that she didn't even know could be used to get her blood burning even hotter.

 _'Oh god this man's perfect!_ ' Lara thought as her arms gave out and she fell face first into the bed, her rear still up in the air and a perfect target for Peter as he increased the power of his thrusts.

After a few seconds, Peter stopped and quickly pulled out of Lara, causing her to moan in disprovable at the lost of connection before he flipped her over and re-entered her with one thrust. Lara's eyes widened at the power he penetrated her before she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulling the man down on top of her. Lara's breath hitched as the new angle allowed Peter to go farther inside her while he left a series of kisses down her neck before he climbed back up to her face and captured her lips with his own. Lara moaned into the kiss as her hands ran up and down Peter's back, mapping out every muscle and scar she could feel as she was drilled into the bed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck yes!" Lara breathed out after the kiss broke and she looked up at Peter's sweat stained face with her own, a wide grin adoring her features as Peter's thrusts became harder and faster "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard!"

"Yes 'Doctor' Croft" Peter teased as he began to hammer into Lara, being mindful to not go at her full force, wouldn't do to accidently break her pelvis.

"Oh you bloody wanker!" Lara almost yelled as she hit her orgasm and she let out a silent scream as her vision went white.

"Oh fuck" Peter gritted out as Lara's walls clamped down hard on his cock while he thrusted in and out of her "God baby you feel so tight"

Lara laughed at this as she did her best to try and match Peter's thrusts with her own, but the man's body pinning her to the bed made it difficult to do anything else aside from lay there.

"Y-You get much... practice?" Lara breathed out as Peter attacked her neck with his lips and tongue "O-Or just... naturally t-talented!"

"B-both" Peter gasped as he felt Lara clamp down on him again, causing him to nearly cum right then and there "G-Gonna c-cum s-soon"

"N-not in me" Lara gasped as Peter gave her a particular hard thrust.

Peter grunted in acknowledgement as he gave Lara several more long hard thrusts before he pulled out and sat up on his knees and gripped his cock and began to pump it several times before he ejaculated his cum on the woman's stomach and just above her pussy. Lara laughed as she felt Peter's spunk land on her skin before she ran a finger down her torso and scooped some of the cum up that pulled around her naval and held it up to her mouth and let it drip in while Peter collapsed next to her with a huff.

"That was... oh shit that was..." Lara breathed out as she licked some of the cum off her fingers "Amazing..."

"Glad you enjoyed it sober this time" Peter chuckled weakly as Lara pulled herself closer to him and placed her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach.

"The first of many I hope" Lara giggled as she listened to the man's powerful heartbeat _'Christ, the man's heart sounds like a canon going off...'_

"No arguments here" Peter grinned as he planted a small kiss on her head "But your buying dinner for the next date"

"Deal" Lara laughed before she quieted down and gazed out at the window with half lidded eyes "Fuck, I don't think I'll be able to walk today..."

"Sorry" Peter said sheepishly.

"Your fine" Lara said with a yawn before she snuggled into Peter more before the two both heard a very faint boom of thunder.

"The heck?" Peter said with a quirked brow as he glanced towards the window to see that there was still sunlight and blue skies outside though the clouds appearing started to get darker and darker.

"We must be nearing the dragon's triangle" Lara said as she stared outside the window "Or in it"

"How'd the rest of the crew take it? Going into the Dragon's triangle I mean" Peter said with a raised brow towards the exhausted beauty.

"Most of them aren't onboard with it, but Roth thinks I'm on to something" Lara said with a small sigh "I just hope I'm right"

Her statement was met with another distant crack of thunder, causing Peter to chuckle "Well, here's hoping, I'd rather not end up stranded on an island with only a volley ball for company"

Lara frowned at this "Why a volley ball?"

Peter blinked at this before he shook his head "I'm going to assume you've never seen 'Castaway'"

"Is that the movie where the whole world is an ocean and people live on floating towns and travel around in boats and use dirt for currency?" Lara asked with a confused frown on her face.

"..."

"..."

"...Different movie" Peter said after a few seconds before he laughed "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to it after we get back to civilization"

"Sounds nice... and if you do end up on an island in the middle of the ocean, hopefully I'm there too" Lara breathed out before she yawned again and her eyes began to slowly shut as exhaustion began to take her "Rather not face the world in light of my grand failure..."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle before he glanced back out the window as a sudden feeling of unease hit him as he watched the approaching storm on the horizon from his window.

' _All jokes aside, here's hoping Lara's research is on the money. Rather not see if this ship can take on a monsoon in the middle of the ocean'_

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter... The storm.


End file.
